Robin Hood Klaine
by ronnyangel88
Summary: My version of Robin Hood legend. It will have a bit of the Disney version and a little bit of the Men in Tights version. But more of the Disney one. Blaine the hero of Sherwood Forest, and his band of men plot one daring adventure after another to outwit the Prince Hunter and his partner Sheriff Sebastian as they put the tax squeeze on the poor. Cover by @BadBoyKlaine on twitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone i thought that i would come back to writing my Disney fics seeing that i am so much better at writing them. But i will still continue the Wraith i just thought that by writing this i will write the Wraith at the same time. So i hope you guys are going to like this one. ****In this first chapter it will be Blaine and Nick when they sing Nick's line's will be in brackets (). **

**I will be dedicating this story to my good friend (Nate) known as HungerGamesAndTwilightFan. I hope you like it.**

**Robin Hood Klaine **

**Chapter 1 **

Long ago, good King Richard of England, departed for the holy land on a great crusade. During his absence, Prince Hunter his greedy and treacherous brother, took over the crown. Blaine Hood was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved by all the people of England. Blaine and his merry men hid in Sherwood Forest to elude the Sheriff of Nottingham.

One day Blaine and his friend, Nick, were walking through Sherwood Forest and singing.

One love, one heart  
Let's get together and feel all right

Hear the children cryin'

_(One love)_  
Hear the children cryin'  
_(One heart)_

Sayin', "Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right"  
Sayin', "Let's get together and feel all right"  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Let them all pass all their dirty remarks  
There is one question I'd really love to ask  
_(One heart)_  
Is there a place for the hopeless sinner  
Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?

Believe me, one love  
_(What about the one heart?)_  
One heart  
_(What about love?)_  
Let's get together and feel all right

As it was in the beginning  
_(One love)_  
So shall it be in the end  
_(One heart)_

All right  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right  
Let's get together and feel all right  
One more thing

Let's get together to fight this holy Armageddon  
_(One love)_  
So when the man comes there will be no, no doom  
_(One song)_

Have pity on those whose chances grows thinner  
There ain't no hiding place from the father of creation

Sayin', one love  
_(What about the one heart?)_  
One heart  
_(What about the)_  
Let's get together and feel all right

I'm pleadin' to mankind  
_(One love)_  
Oh, what about the one heart?  
_(One heart)_

_Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right_  
_Let's get together and feel all right._

As they finished the song they jumped in the cool river water when they came back up they were face with the Sheriff and his posse. There were 5 guards with bows and arrows ready to fire. The put their hands in the air and they quickly looked at each other before diving in the water again. They guards fired and luckily they missed, Blaine and Nick quickly jump out of the river and ran towards the forrest. The guards were hot on their heels they then climbed in a nearby tree and hid. The guards looked everywhere but no sign of them so they turned around and headed back to the castle.

"You know something, Blaine?" Nick said pulling an arrow out from his top "You're taking to many chances."

"Chances?" Blaine said in a huff "You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Nick."

"Yeah?" Nick said raising both eyebrows "Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake." Sure enough Blaine looked up and saw an arrow head sticking out.

"Hello," he said taking off his hat "This one almost had my name on it, didn't it?" he took the arrow out and stuck his finger in the hole. "They're getting better you know." he said and put his hat back on "You've got to admit it. There are getting better."

"Huh, yeah," Nick giggled. "The next time that sheriff'll probably have a rope around our necks." He put his hand around his neck and did a gagging sound. "Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Blaine."

"Ha!." Blaine exclaimed "The sheriff and his whole posse will never catch us. _En garde_" and he threw the arrow at Nick and it went through his hat.

"Hey, watch it, Blaine. That's the only hat I've got."

"Oh, come along. You worry too much, old boy." Blaine said leaning on a tree branch and placing his hands behind his head.

"You know something, Blaine?" Nick asked "I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor."

Blaine sat up and lifted his hat from his eyes "ROB." He then clicks his tongue "That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow of bit from those who can afford it." Blaine said with a smile." and laid back against the branch.

"Borrow?" Nick questioned. "Huh. Boy are we in debt."

Suddenly they heard the sounds of trumps signaling that the royal carriage was approaching. Blaine climbed up to the top of the tree and the trumpets were getting louder. Blaine giggles "That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Nicky Boy?" he said rubbing his hand together.

"Yeah. Sweet charity." Nick replied. "I thought King Richard was away fighting in the Crusades," he said scratching at his head.

"He is," Blaine replied. "That's his brother Prince Hunter, in the carriage. Come on Nick I have an idea."

**So what did you guys think is it worth continuing. Please leave your reviews and it will make my day and make me write faster. (Chapter has been fixed)**

**Hugs from Veronica xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY i have complete chapter 2 i cant believe it took me so long to finish. I would like to thank BadBoyKlaine for being to first one to review. And to Jill, dapperbowties and 2-huge-tiva-shippers-and-mary for their lovely reviews. Also i would like to thank ChrisCalledMeSweetie for them giving me the motivation. So i am dedicating this chapter to all of you. You don't know how much this means to me with your kind and loving words.  
**

**Also my friend HungerGamesAndTwilightFan has written a sequel My Man and Teens go check it out.**

**Ok enough with the babbling on with the chapter hope you guys like and and please leave reviews. They make me smile and give me the motivation to write.**

**Chapter 2**

Inside the royal coach, Prince Hunter, with Sir Hiss by his side, was counting the gold he had gotten taxing the people. He put his hand in the bag grabbed a handful of coins "Taxes!" he exclaimed "Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes!" he laughed like he received an early Christmas present.

"Sire, you have an absolute skill...for encouraging contributions from the poor." Hunter's pet snake said with a hiss of laughter.

"To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich." Hunter laughed and elbowed Hiss several times "Am I right?" he asked.

He then took his crown and admired it "Tell me, what is the next stop, Sir Hiss?"

He slithered over to the map "Uh, let me see. Uh, I- Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, sire." he replied. "Oh! The richest plum of them all." Hiss held a big hand mirror to Hunter.

"Notting- laughs –ham." and places the crown on his head but its to big and it falls down covering his eyes.

"A perfect fit, sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival-"

Hunter interrupted Hiss's babbling "Uh. Uh, don't, don't over do it, Hiss." he said and fixed up the crown. "There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling a power! POWER!" he shouted the last past causing Hiss to fall over. "Forgive me a cruel chuckle." evil laugh "Power. Hmm." and rubbed his two palms together.

Sir Hiss managed to get back up "And how well King Richard's crown sits on your noble brow." he said.

Hunter took the mirror from him "Doesn't it?" he thought for a moment "Uh, King Richard?" he said harshly and grabbed Hiss's neck and shook him roughly. "I've told you never to mention my brother's name!" and then let go.

"A-A mere slip of the forked tongue, Your Majesty. We're in this plot together, and if you don't mind me saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and-"

Hunter cut him off "I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade." they both laugh.

"Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother." Hiss said sadly

"Yes! Mother." Hunter whined. "Mother always did like Richard best." and then stuck his thumb in his mouth and started to suck on it.

Hiss rolled his eyes everytime Hunter gotten upset he would suck on his thumb like a baby. "Your Highness, please don't do that. If you don't mind me saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb." But Hunter was paying attention so Hiss had an idea "Hypnotism could rid you of your... psychosis...so...easily. The hypnosis was working and Hunter's eye were going weary until he suddenly snapped out of it.

"NO!" he shouted "None of that! None of that."

Hiss chuckled "Well, I was only trying to help."

Hunter sneered "I wonder. Silly serpent."

Hiss mouth dropped "'Silly serpent'?" he questioned.

"Now look here." He said and admired himself in the hand mirror. "One more hiss out of you, Hiss and you are _walking_ to Nottingham."

Hiss went over to his baskets and coiled himself inside it "Snake's don't walk. They slither." he protested. "Hmph. So there."

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away, Blaine and Nick were disguising themselves as gypsy women to fool the Prince Hunter. The hid behind a tree as they finished putting on the clothes. "Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation." Nick said placing a piece of fabric over his blonde wig and tying a knot in it.

Blaine's eye widened with excitement "Peanuts?" Why you dunce. That's the royal coach. It's Prince Hunter himself." said Blaine putting on clip on hoops to his ears.

"The Prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty." He turn and started to walk off "I'll catch you later."

Blaine quickly dashed in front of Nick placing both hands on his chest and stopped him dead in his tracks "What?" And miss this chance to perform in front of royalty."

Nick placed his hand on his head "Ah," he sighed and rolled his eyes "Here we go again."

As the coach came closer Blaine and Nick emerged from their hiding place. "Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune-teller!" Blaine yelled waving and trying to pose flirtatiously.

"Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms!" yelled Nick spinning a globe in his right hand.

"Get the dope with your horoscope." yelled Blaine a second time.

Prince Hunter heard the commotion and pulled back the curtains that were surrounding the carriage. "Fortune-tellers." he said excitedly "How droll. Uh, stop the coach." and the coach came to a halt.

Hiss then came out from his basket and stood behind Hunter "Sire, sire they could be bandits." he said with concern.

"Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish." he said and gave a little chuckle. "Um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss to royal hand," he said and held out his hands "Which ever you like first."

On his left hand were three rings, one a sapphire on his pinky. On his middle finger was a flat square ruby, and on his index finger was a round emerald. And on his other hand all by itself a big round ruby that stood out from the others. Blaine's and Nick's eyes widened indeed it was a good collection day.

Blaine approach the prince eye the big ruby "Mmm! Oh! How gracious!" he said silently slipping the ring off before applying a soft kiss to the prince's knuckles. "And generous." lift his head and flattered his eyelash.

Hiss gasped when he saw what the woman had done "Sire! Sire! Did you see what they-" as he talked his tongue tickled the inside of the prince's ear.

Hunter giggle "Stop," and stuck his finger in his ear "Stop hissing in my ear."

As he was distracted Nick leaned in to his right hand and as he kissed in ring he sucked the jewels from out if there place. Hiss then stood in front of him and when Nick smiled all you could were the jewels. Hiss started stammering trying to warn Hunter but no words were coming out just his tongue tickling Hunter's ear again.

"AH!" he jumped and grabbed Hiss by the throat. "Hiss! Oh, you've hissed your last-" and tied him in a knot "hiss." Hiss started gulping then Hunter threw him in the basket closed the lid and sat on it. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "Suspicious snake."

"Masterfully done, Your Excellency." Blaine said and pulled on a string that closed the curtains. "Now close your eyes... and concentrate." Hunter did was he was told but still kept his right eye slightly open. "Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire." So Hunter closed his eye. Blaine then spotted the bag of gold next to the table. "From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo!"

Outside the carriage Nick tide the globe to a string and placed a few fireflies in it. "Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow."

"We're waiting." came Blaine's voice from inside. Nick then slipped the globe in between the curtains. "Ah, Oh!" Blaine pattered the prince's hand trying to grab his attention. "Look, sire. Look!"

Hunter then opened his eyes and sure enough there in front of him was a glowing ball. "Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits." he extended his hand trying to touch it only to have Blaine slap at it.

"Ah, Oh! (chuckling) Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man.

Hunter rubbed and his sore hand "Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand."

"Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball." he grabbed the crystal ball and placed it on the table. "Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal Oh!" he gasped then lowered his voice to a whisper. "A face appears. A crown is on his noble brow."

"Oo-de-lally!" Hunter exclaimed "A crown! How exciting!"

"His face is handsome, regal, majestic, lovable, a cuddly face."

Hunter smiled with joy "Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Lovable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Oh, that's me to a 'T'"

While Hunter was obsessing over himself, Blaine sneaked towards the bag of gold. Hiss had peaked out of his basket in time see Blaine's hand within the bag's reached. He quickly poked his tail through the basket a deliver a hard whip with his tail.

Blaine retreated his hand while trying to hold in the yelp from the sting. "I-" he began.

"Now what?" Hunter demanded.

Blaine tried to shake it off by giggling "I, uh-" and floated his hands over the ball "I see, um, your illustrious name."

Hunter started to boil "I know my name! Get on with it!" he shouted.

Hiss coiled hiss tail around the bag tightly "Your name will go-" and Blaine began pulling the bag from hiss's grip "down, down, down," finally he was successful "in history of course." he then slipped the bag outside into Nick's waiting hands.

"Yes!" Hunted shouted "I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that Hiss? Oh, you- (mumbling) He's in the basket." and hit it two times. "Don- Don't forget it."

Outside Nick slipped the bag of gold in his and has about to go hide when something caught his eye. "Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps." so he stood in front of it placed his hand behind his back and unscrewed it, then went over to the next one, then he spotted something even better. "Oo-de-lally. The Jackpot."

There were four guards holding up a huge chest locked with three padlocks. Nick crept underneath it and with his dagger began drilling a hole. When he hit the inside he pulled the top part of the dress open and let the coins fall in. One of the guards could hear something but took no notice of it. Until Nick casually strode away the guard took one look at him and wolf whistled.

Suddenly Blaine came out of the carriage he picked up the bag of gold Nick left on the ground and he was wearing Prince Hunter's royal robe. He failed to see where he was going and smashed right into Nick gold fell everywhere. They tried to pick up as much as they could and took off for the forest.

As the past the carriage Hunter opened up the curtain standing in his underwear he saw the pair running off with his gold. Blaine turned around laughing and waving "Robbed! I've been robbed!" Hunter shouted "Hiss! Your never around when I need you!" Hiss raced out of the basket and stood in front of an embarrassed prince. Hunter had his arms wrapped around his chest "Ahem. I've been robbed" he admitted shamefully.

"Of course you've been robbed!" Hiss protested.

"Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally!" Blaine chanted.

"Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. Nick yelled waving to the guard who wolf whistled at him and surprisingly the guard was smiling and waving back.

"AFTER THEM, YOU FOOLS" Hunter shouted.

The guards ran after them as fast as they could. As they pulled the carriage along without the hubcaps the wheels came off, causing it to tilt and sent Hunter and Hiss flying and both landed in a puddle of mud. Hunter began thrashing around like a child "No, no, no, no!"

"I knew it. I knew it. I Just knew this would happen." Hiss said and picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "I tried to warn you, but, no. You wouldn't listen. You just had to-" Hiss stopped his ranting Hunters face was screwed up in and and in his right hand held the large mirror. "Ah, ah, ah! Seven years bad-" and Hunter smashed the mirror over Hiss's head "Ooh! Luck. That's what it is. Beside you broke your mother's mirror.

Hunter began wailing "Mother." he cried and sucked on his thumb. He then took it out of his mouth and observed it "I have a dirty thumb."

**Ok so what did you guys think if you are wonder when Kurt will make his appearance it will be in chapter 4. And in this i have made him and Hunter cousins. So please leave me your review and if you have any question i will gladly answer them. **

**(Chapter fixed spaced out my talking sentences is that better.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to really really apologize to you readers i know you all love this story and one person said "Don't leave us hanging to long" and i did and i felt terrible. So now finally here is chapter 3. I would like to give a very very HUGE thank you to BadBoyKlaine for making me a cover i absolutely love it. (Date Tues April 22nd 11:46pm). Also my birthday is on the 27th so it will be really good to see alot of reviews. ENJOY :). **

**Chapter 3 **

When Prince Hunter returned to his castle, he offered a reward for the capture of Blaine Hood. He also ordered the Sheriff of Nottingham (who's name was Sebastian,) sent him to the village to collect more taxes to make up for the stolen gold. Sebastian was gleefully strolling and humming to himself when he spotted Friar Will. "Well, lookie there." Will was secretly going from house to house giving people money that he had received from Blaine. Seeing Blaine couldn't be seen in the town because he would get arrested. Will looked around before closing the door behind him and now he was going to visit Finn the Blacksmith.

"Friar Will, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again." Sebastian slowly stuck his head around the corner to make sure he wasn't seen by Will. As Will came to the front door he could hear the clanging and banging of a hummer hitting metal he quickly opened the door stepped inside and closed it. Finn looked up from his work leaning to one side on a crutch because of his injured foot.

"Well, good mornin' Friar Will." Finn said with a smile.

"Shh, Finn." Will said and started to whisper. "Shh! For you, from Blaine."

Will handed Finn a small pouch with a few gold coins, Finn held it in his hands. "Oh, god bless Blaine." Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"It's the Sheriff! Hurry, hide it! Quick!" Sebastian heard Will say.

"Here I come. Ready or not." Sebastian then opened the door and saw Finn by his work bench and Will standing infront of him. "Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector." Sebastian said rubbing his hands together.

"I wouldn't exactly call it friendly" said Will under his breath.

"Oh, take it easy on me, Sheriff." Finn said and walked out of his workbench "W-what with this busted leg and all," he said and lifted his right leg with the plaster on it "I-I'm way behind in my work."

Sebastian clicked his tongue and shook his head "I know, Finn, but your way behind in you taxes too."

"Oh, have a heart, Sheriff." Will said. "Can't you see he's laid up?" he then walked over to a rocking chair "Come on, Finn. You'd better sit down and rest."

Finn slowly began limping towards the chair. "Oh, thank you. Yes."

As he walked Sebastian could hear the slightest jingle that was coming from the bottom of Finn's plastered leg. When he sat down Sebastian saw a little stool in the corner he picked it up and took it over to Finn.

"Let me give you a hand with that leg." He placed the stool on the ground and grabbed the bottom of the plaster. "Upsa-daisy." he said lifting the leg high in the air and the coins fell out "Bingo!" he said as they fell in his hand. Will looked shook it's like his eyes were about to come out of their sockets. "Ah, what they won't think of next." he said and began patting the plaster.

Finn groaned in pain "Oh, ouch." After a few more pats the last coin fell out.

"It smarts, don't it, Finn? But Prince Hunter says that taxes should hurt."

Will then butted in with a rage. "Now see here, you- you evil flint-hearted meerkat!"

Sebastian put his hand up in defense "Now, Now, Now, Now! Save your sermon, preacher." and crossed his arms "It ain't Sunday, you know." He gave a small chuckle before taking off to collect more taxes.

* * *

Over at Rachel's house she and her children were celebrating a birthday. All over the house was dancing and cheering "_Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, dear Nathan," _

Rachel had just handed her son his present when the front door opened and in came Sebastian. "Happy Birthday, to you!" he sang.

Everyone knew that when the Sheriff came that it was not for a good reason. He stared down at Nathan you clutched his birthday present tight. "Well now sunny, that box is done up pretty, ain't it?"

Nathan stepped back in fear before answering "Well, Mr Sheriff, sir, it's my birthday present." It was a small green box with a purple ribbon tied around it.

"It sure is. Why don't you open it?" he said.

Nathan then sat down and began to untie the ribbon, he lifted up the lid and when he looked inside his face light up. "Oh, boy! One whole farthing!" As he went to tip it out Sebastian quickly put his hand in the way and caught the coin. Nathan looked up at him with a sad face and he began to cry.

"Have you no heart." Rachel yelled "We all scrimped and saved to give it to him."

Sebastian flipped the coin in the air "Now that's might "thoughty" of you, hobbit-woman. The family that saves together pays together." He looked down at Nathan who's tears were now streaming down his face, Sebastian then placed himself next to Nathan and began rubbing circles on his back. "Oh, now don't take it so hard, sonny. Prince Hunter wishes you a happy birthday too."

"Alms, alms, alms for the poor." came a voice from the front door.

They all turned around and saw a blind man hunched over dressed in rags and held out a cup. A cheeky smile graced Sebastian's face "Hmm. Well." He laughed and slammed the coin in his hand at the bottom of the cup causing all the coins to jump so he could catch them. Rachel gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning." he said jingling the coons in his pocket hanging off his belt "Keep savin'!" and walked out.

"What a dirty trick." Rachel said and walked over to the beggar. He shook his cup but there was no sound. "You poor old man." she said and placed her hand on his arm "Do come in. Come in and rest yourself." She led him over to a chair and sat him down.

"Thank you Madam." the old man said kindly. "Tell me now. Did my ears hear people singing happy birthday?" he asked.

Nathan was standing beside the man sniffling and rubbing his eyes "Yes, sir. And that mean sheriff took my birthday present." and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Did he now? But be a strong lad and don't let it get you down." he said and took off his thick sunglasses.

Nathan eyes widened with joy "Gee whiz. It's Blaine Hood!"

Blaine stood up from the chair and took off his disguise "Happy Birthday, Son!"

Nathan's big sister Vanessa stared at him in awe "Oh, he's so handsome just like his reward posters." she said placing her hands on her cheeks trying to hide her blush.

"Tell me, young man, how old are you today?" Blaine asked

Nathan put both his hands on his hips "Gosh, I'm sixteen years old, goin' on seventeen." he said with pride.

"Sixteen?" Blaine said and placed his hand under his chin. "Well, that does make you man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you." From behind him he pulled out a bow with an arrow and handed it to him.

"For me?" Nathan said accept the present "Gee, thanks, Mr Blaine Hood, sir."

He placed the arrow in the bow and started to wave it around. "Hey, how do I look? Huh?" he asked.

"Not very much like Mr Blaine Hood." said his little baby sister Elise.

"She's right. There is something missing." Then Blaine came up with a good idea "Of course!" he said and took off his hat. "There you go." and placed it on Nathan's head.

"Boy, oh boy. Now how do I look?" he asked.

"You look great." Vanessa replied.

"Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out." he said and raced out the front door.

His little sister Elise went after him "Goodbye, Mr Blaine Hood!" she went out then stuck her head back in "Come again on _MY _birthday!" she said before running after Nathan.

Rachel giggled with happiness, she loved seeing her kids happy. "Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one." she said giving him a one arm hug. "How can I ever thank you?"

Blaine smiled "I only wish I could do more. Here." he said taking out a bag of coins and handed it to her. "And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see." he put on his disguise and walked out the door.

"Oh, Blaine." she stood at her doorstep "You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you." she said and a single tear fell down her cheek.

**Ok so what did you think? Now i was thinking should Kurt and Blaine have known each other when they were little, or they haven't meet yet. Because if they haven't meet yet it will go good with my dinner party seen from Men in Tights. So please leave me your reviews if you guys have any suggestion i am happy to hear them. **

**(Thank you to Tariff for telling me to space out my talking sentences I just hope this is better so i am going back and editing my chapters.)**

**Hugs and kisses from Veronica**

**xoxo Stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to my lovely readers. I hope you will all like this chapter, I have done a little flashback even though it is not part of the movie i hope i did a good job. Thank you so very much to all of you who have Favorited and Followed my story means a lot to me. So for now enjoy :) **

**Chapter 4 **

Later that day, Nathan, dressed in Blaine's hat, was ready to test out his new bow near the castle. "Gee, did Blaine really give it to you?" Nathan's friend Toby asked.

"Yeah, and this is his own hat too." Nathan replied.

"Gee, I'd sure like to shoot a bow and arrow." Toby said looking a little sad.

"Let me try it, Nate." said Elise holding her arm out while the other one clutching her teddy bear.

"Oh, no, you don't? I'm gonna shoot it first." He putting the arrow in it's place and then drew the string back and pointed it up.

"You're pointing it to high." said Vanessa with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not either. Watch this." Nathan said and let go of the string sending the arrow so far it ended up going over the castle wall.

"Uh-oh, now you done it." said Toby.

Vanessa had her hands on her cheeks and slightly turn her head to whisper in Nate's ear "Right in Prince Hunter's backyard."

Nathan held his head high a ran straight up to the back gate a wasn't scared. "Nate, you can't go in there." Vanessa said worried about her little brother even though was was sixteen.

"Yeah. Prince Hunter will chop off your head." said Toby.

"Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow." he said at when threw the bars.

"Wait a minute. Toby might tattle on you." Vanessa said.

Nathan then climbed back over "Yeah, Toby. A gotta take an oath."

"An oath?" Toby questioned.

"Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes." said Elise and all of them did it.

"Spiders, snakes and a lizards heads." Nate said and Toby repeated it. "If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead." Toby repeated it with a smile on his face.

Nate then went back over to the other side while the others watched on. As he walked a few steps he could hear giggling, "It's your turn to serve, Kurt," said a voice.

"Are you ready Jeff?" the voice Kurt asked. Nate could see though a gap in the bushes and saw two young men playing badminton.

One of them tall and slim with bright blonde hair "Oh, as you man-in-waiting, I'm waiting." he said giving Kurt a little bow.

They both laughed and Kurt served Jeff hit it and Kurt sent it right back as they continued to play Nate spotted his arrow he crept over to a nearby tree and tried to stay hidden.

"I'm getting to old for this." Jeff said and gave a strong hit.

"That was a good shot Jeff." Kurt said running after it.

"You're not bad yourself. Oh my legs are killing me." Kurt was beating Jeff suddenly Kurt hit the badminton thing high in the air Jeff tried to hit it instead it fell inside his top.

He began feeling his chest trying to find it seeing that didn't work he started bouncing up and down hoping it would fall out. Kurt started laughing "Where is it? Did you lose it?"

Jeff then shook his top "It must be in here someplace."

Kurt couldn't stop laughing "Oh, Jeff, you look so silly. Oh, look. There it is behind you."

Instead Kurt walked over to it, reaching out his hand then at the same time another hand reached out in front of him. Kurt look up "Oh!" and saw the face of a young boy. "Well, hello. Where did you come from?" he asked.

Nate froze and his bottom lip started to tremble "Oh, please don't tell Prince Hunter. Mama said he'll chop off my head."

Kurt bent over a little "Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong." Kurt said in a caring voice.

Jeff then walked over to the pair "Oh, Kurt, what a sweet boy." Kurt stood up and examined Nate clothes closely and placed his hand on his cheek

"Who does this young archer remind you of?" Kurt asked Jeff.

"Oh," said Jeff "Well, upon my word, the notorious Blaine Hood."

A big smile spread across Nathan's face. "That's right" said Kurt happily "Only Blaine wears a hat like that."

"Yeah, and look at this bow he gave my for my birthday." Nathan said showing off his gift.

"Achoo." came a small sneeze Jeff looked up and saw three people standing at the gate.

He smiled and elbowed Kurt in the arm "Kurt, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded."

"He snitched on us." said Vanessa.

"Its all right, don't be afraid. Please come here." Kurt said.

Vanessa and Elise smiled while Toby looked worried "Do you think its safe?" he asked Vanessa.

"That's Kurt Hummel," said Elise pointing at him.

"Mama said he's awful nice. Come on!" she said and slipped in thought the bars and started running.

Elise being little couldn't run very fast "Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me."

"I told Nathan he was shooting to high." Vanessa said shyly.

"I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. What's you name sweetie?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Vanessa placed her hands behind her back and lowered her head. "Um...Vanessa. I'm Nathans big sister." she answered.

"That's a very pretty name." Kurt replied

Jeff then stood in of Toby "What you name?" he asked.

"I'm Toby." he replied and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." said Jeff shaking his hand.

"And who is this adorable little thing?" Kurt said as his voice went up a notch.

Vanessa turned around "This is our little sister Elise."

Elise stepped out from behind Vanessa but still held on to her dress "Gee, you're very handsome." she said.

"Are you gonna marry Blaine?" Vanessa asked.

"Mama said you and Blaine are sweethearts." Elise said.

"We'll um-" Kurt said then looked over at Jeff. "You see, that was several years ago before I left for London.

"Did he ever kiss you?" Toby asked.

Kurt blushed "Well yes, and he even carved our initials on this tree. (In a love heart was written K.H + B.H) I remember it so well." he said.

_Flashback_

_It was a bright sunny day Prince Hunter and Sebastian were away on a trip so Blaine could spend the day with Kurt. They were on a rug and a beautiful picnic was laid out before them Blaine had made some sandwiches and brought various fruits. They fed each other and laughed and joked. _

_"This day is perfect I never want it to end."__Kurt said. _

_Blaine then got up and with his knife carved there initials in the tree. Kurt then got up and stood behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle "it's beautiful." he said with a smile but then the smile faded. _

_Blaine turned around around placed both his hands on Kurt's face "Kurt what's wrong, honey?" he asked._

_A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek. "Blaine, tomorrow I am leaving for London, and I don't know when I will be back." _

_Blaine then wrapped his arms around Kurt in a tight hug and Kurt cried on his shoulder. When they pulled apart Blaine led them back over to the rug sat them down. _

_"Kurt," he said and with his thumb wiped away a falling tear. "There is a moment, when you say to yourself oh there you are, I have been looking for you forever." he said and placed his hand on top of Kurt's. "Ever since we were kids, there was always something about you that i loved, you move me Kurt, and I love you oh so much." he said and lean forward and captured Kurt's lips in a loving kiss. _

"_I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said when they parted. _

_Blaine then smiled and pulled out a little box. Kurt held his hands to his mouth Blaine opened the box and inside was a little silver ring. "Kurt this is a promise ring. A promise that one day you will return, and I will always love you and defend you, and remember how perfect you are and that one day I will marry you." _

_Kurt held out his hand and Blaine placed the ring on his finger. Kurt admired the ring then kiss Blaine again when they parted he hugged Blaine and whispered in his ear "I'll never say goodbye to you." _

_End of Flashback._

"Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me." Kurt said sadly.

"Oh, not Blaine." said Nate and pulled out his wooden sword. "I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards," he said and swung the sword around almost hitting Toby who had to hid behind Kurt. "rescue you and drag you off to Sherwood Wood."

"Just a minute there young man." said Jeff. "you've forgotten Prince Hunter."

Nathan waved his hand in the air "Prince Hunter don't scare me."

Toby then spoke "I'm scared of Prince Hunter. He's cranky."

Jeff then grabbed his racket and pretended it was a sword. "I, Prince Hunter, challenge you to a duel." he said trying to act like Hunter and pointed it at Nathan "Take that! And that! And this!"

Nathan took a few steps back to avoid getting hit then paused. "Death to tyrants!" he yelled and charged at Jeff.

"Ouch!, Oh ouch! Jeff whined as he was getting poked.

"Slice him to pieces!" Vanessa cheered.

Jeff and Nathan were the running circles around Kurt "Oh, save me, my hero. Save me." Kurt said playing along.

Nathan then hit Jeff on his right leg "Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. Mommy!" he cried and mimicked Hunter's actions.

Vanessa then pointed "That's Prince Hunter, all right." she said and laughed.

"Yahoo! Now I got ya!" Nathan shouted.

Then thrust-ed the sword at Jeff "Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh!" Jeff then took the sword and pretend to stab himself "Oh, he got me. I'm dying." and fell on the ground.

Nathan then crouched down next to Jeff "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Jeff opened one eye and gave a little smile indicating he was ok "No, this is the part where you take Kurt to Sherwood Forest."

Kurt giggled as Nathan grabbed his hand "Come on Kurt, let's go." and led him over to some bushes which looked like a little forest.

"Oh," said Kurt a little excited "So this is Sherwood Forest?" he asked.

Nathan sat down and looked around "Yeah, I guess so." he sighed "Well, now what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss."

Nathan rolled his eyes "A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff." and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Well, if you wont, then I will." Kurt said hugging Nathan and placing a sweet kiss on Nathan's cheek.

Nathan could hear giggles coming from his sister's "There kissing." Vanessa said and held on to the tree as she went in to a fit of giggles. Nathan wiped his cheek with the back of his hand a was now officially embarrassed.

**What did you think readers? Please leave me your reviews. PS my B'day is in 2 days :) i'm so excited for it. (Ok another chapter fixed.)**

**Hugs from Veronica. Until next time reader. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my lovely readers i am back in the game and it is 2:25 am. Wow this chapter was longer than i expected it to be. And today is my Bithday :) First off a BIG shout out to my lovely friend Jill who helped me with my dinner party scene Jill i hope you are gonna like this. I hope all of you will and please leave your lovely and kind reviews they will be like my Bday present. Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 5**

The next day Kurt was in his room he was at his window staring in to oblivion and kept thinking about Blaine. He had missed him so much, he always dreamt of the day he and Blaine would marry. He then stared dancing around the room picturing him and Blaine in their wedding suits and dancing the night away. Jeff looked up from the book he was reading and saw how happy Kurt was.

"Ah, me. Young love." he said. "Oh, it's a grand thing."

Kurt then went over to his wardrobe and opened a door and inside hang one of Blaine's reward posters. "Oh, Jeff, surely he must know how much I still love him."

Jeff looked up from his book again "But, of course, Kurt. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, King Richard, will have an outlaw for an in-law."

Both of them laughed "Oh, Jeff. But when? When?" he asked.

"All it takes is a little bit of patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder." Jeff replied.

Kurt lowered his head in sadness "Or forgetful. Oh I've been away so long." he said and walked back over to his window "What if he's forgotten all about me?" he asked. Little did Kurt know that, back in Sherwood Forest, Blaine was thinking about the same thing.

* * *

Blaine was leaning on a rock humming to himself as he stirred the food in the pot. Nick was hanging up the washing while some of them other men were off doing other chores.

"Hey, lover boy." said Nick hanging a top on a tree branch "How's that grub comin? Man I'm starved.''

Blaine continued humming he didn't even hear David approach him "Blaine?" he said but no answer "Blainey?" still nothing "HEY?" he yelled and slapped Blaine on the cheek.

"Hmm?" Blaine said coming out of his daze "What? What did you say?" David just shook his head.

"For once his mind is not on food." said Wes carrying firewood over to there storage pile.

"He's thinking about someone with long eyelashes," said Trent flattering his eyelashes, "And smelling that sweat perfume."

Nick then sniffed the air "Guys what's that smell?" and then started to cough.

Blaine then jumped ten feet in the air. "Hey, whoa! It's boiling over."

Nick ran over with piece of clothing "Your burnin' the chow!" he yelled and quickly took the pot off the fire and began to fan down the smoke.

"Nice job Blaine." the warblers said with their arms crossed.

"Sorry guys. Guess I was thinking about Kurt again." he said wiping his top off burnt food. "I can't help it." and gave them all his puppy dog look. "I love him, guys."

Nick was now pouring water in the pot "Look, Blaine, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Ju-just marry him." Nick said he then threw the top and landed on Blaine's face.

Blaine pulled the top of "Marry him? You don't just walk up to a boy hand him a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" Blaine chuckled "No. It's just not done that way." he sadly and walked over the the washing on the tree.

"Aw, come on, Blaine. Climb the castle walls" he said and pulled out an overcooked carrot from the pot and threw it. "Sweep him off his feet. Carry him off in style."

Blaine sighed "It's no use, Nick. I've thought it all out and... it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer him?" he asked.

Nick sniffed at the spoonful of food "Well for one thing you can't cook." he replied.

Friar Will was walking towards them and started listening in on their conversation "I'm serious, Nick. He's high born man of quality." He said and took over Nick job of the washing.

"So he's got class? So what?" Nick said adding pepper to the pot.

Will was now standing behind Blaine without him noticing "I'm an outlaw, that's what." and threw a sheet over the branch "That's no life for Kurt. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that?"

Will then suddenly jumped in "Oh, for heaven's sake, son." Will had scared Blaine so much that he fell in the laundry basket "You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero."

"A hero?" Blaine said "Did you hear that boys? We've just been pardoned." The boys all cheered.

"That's a gas." said Wes "We ain't been arrested yet."

Will walked up to Nick who was stirring the pot. "But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham." He picked up the ladle in the pot and took a big mouthful, he slurred it half away until he coughed and spat it back out. "Prince Hunter is having a dinner party tomorrow night."

This was music to Blaine's ears "But I'm sure where not invited." he said sadly.

"No." said Will shaking his head "But there's somebody... who'll be very disappointed if you don't come." and took another spoonful of food without spitting it out.

"Yer old meerkat." said Nick taking off his apron. "The Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham."

"No." said Will again "Kurt!" and looked at Blaine with a wink. Blaine was happy but how was he going to see Kurt without being spotted by Sebastian.

"Oo-de-lally!" Blaine said jumping for joy "Come on boys! What are we waiting for?" The boys looked at each other with concern.

"Wait a minute, Blaine." said Wes.

"We will join you." said David.

"Yer, because that place will be crawlin' with soldiers." said Trent.

Blaine thought for a moment "Ok boys looks like were gonna crush a party.

"YAY" the all cheered.

* * *

The night came to quickly Blaine was so excited to see Kurt that he couldn't wait anymore. So he decided to climb the wall to Kurt's room. Kurt was stand at his full length mirror when he heard the vines rustle he gasped and turn around "Who's there?"

Blaine then emerged and climbed through the window and landed with a soft thud "Blaine!" he said and ran towards him smashing their lips together.

It had been so long that finally these two were reunited and they didn't want to let go of each other "Blaine I missed you so much." Kurt said when they finally had to breath. "What are you doing here?" he asked panting.

"Well for one I'm here to see you and second I am going to warn Hunter to stop taxing the people."

Kurt shook his head "You know he want to that, he's to greedy."

"Well Kurt I have to try. Also while I'm in there it will have to be that we never meet each other."

Kurt did not agree to this he hated hiding his feelings but he knew he had to do it. So Kurt nodded his head in agreement "I think I can manage that." he said with a half smile.

The pair moved in for another kiss when a knock came at the door, the quickly broke apart "Who is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's Hunter are you ready?" he asked.

"I'll be down in a moment." replied Kurt.

When the footsteps faded away Kurt let out a breath "That was too close."

''I guess I better be going." Blaine said and made his way over to the window.

He grabbed a nearby vine and held on tightly.

"Wait. One more kiss my love." said Kurt lovingly

Blaine smiled he hoisted himself up to meet Kurt's lips again he wished he could kiss these soft lips all night. "I'll see you soon." Blaine said and climbed down the vine.

Kurt kept staring out the window as Blaine made it safely down where Nick was waiting for him.

"There you are," come Jeff's voice suddenly and Kurt quickly turned around realizing who it was and placed his hand on his chest to steady his breathing.

"Jeff! Next time make more noise when you walk!"

Jeff shrugged "Sorry, who were you talking to?" he asked

"Blaine was here." he said with a smile "But we can't let Hunter or Sebastian know that Blaine and his men are here."

"My lips are sealed. Come on we better get downstairs."

* * *

Prince Hunter and Sebastian where sitting at their table watch a mime which was terribly boring.

"Kill him!" Sebastian shouted.

A pair of guards began walking over to the mime "No wait," says Hunter, "You know a mime is a terrible thing to waste."

Sebastian gives a disgruntled sigh. "...fine!...Let him go." he says moodily.

Kurt and Jeff then descend the stairs and everyone stares. They walk over to the main table to take their seats "Kurt, you know our good Sheriff of Nottingham." he says pointing at Sebastian.

"You look ravishing, my dear." he says, licking his lips and walking over to Kurt. He then holds out his hand to him "Allow me to help you with your seat."

Kurt places his hand in Sebastian and sits down, Sebastian then delivers a sloppy kiss to Kurt's hand. When Sebastian released his hand Kurt wiped it on his pants. "Well, I must say that Prince Hunter has spared no expense for tonight's party," says Sebastian look up and down the table, "We have exotic foods from across the seas. Coconuts, bananas and dates." He picks up a bowl, containing dates. "Would you care for a date?" he asks, offering Kurt the bowl

"Why, yes tha..." he starts, reaching for a date.

Sebastian laughs and pulls the bowl away. "How about next Thursday?" he says, "Ha ha ha."

Suddenly, Gar bursts in, carrying a dead pig on his shoulders. "Good evening.'' he says with a charming smile. He walks in and the guards behind the door slump to the floor, groaning.

"That's Blaine's!" hisses Sebastian, "How dare he shows his face in the palace."

"Greetings, your highness," he says, then promptly drops the dead pig on the table in front of Hunter, who looks more than slightly grossed out. "A present, for you and your guests!" Blaine announces.

"That's a wild boar!" shouts Sebastian.

"No, no. That's a wild pig," says Blaine, pointing at the pig. "THAT'S a wild bore!" pointing at Hunter.

"Funny!" shouts Hunter, slamming his fist on the chair, "That's very amusing! So your the famous Blaine Hood who everyone talks about."

Blaine makes a small bow while Kurt sighs at him. "Oh!" he says, "I've heard so much about you".

Blaine looks at him before sitting on the table in front of him. "And you are...?", he says keeping up the facade.

"Kurt Hummel," he replies.

"Ahhhhh. Kurt," says Blaine with his charming smile, "Rumors of your beauty have traveled far and wide, yet I see they hardly do you justice." He kisses Kurt's hand tenderly, while Sebastian looks like he is about to gag from the sweetness.

"Quite a smoothy. He's definitely a smoothy," murmurs Hunter.

Sebastian finally snaps and loses it. "ENOUGH!" he screams and pulls them apart "King illegal forest to pig wild kill in it a is?!''

"What?" asks Kurt and Blaine in unison, blinking in confusion.

Sebastian takes a deep breath. "I mean...," he says, "don't you know it is illegal to kill a wild pig in the king's forest?!"

"Is it also illegal to sit in the kings throne and abuse his power in his absence?" asks Blaine, popping a grape in his mouth and the crowd gasps.

"Careful Blaine, you've gone to far", says Hunter.

"I've only just begun," says Blaine, "I've come to warn you that if you don't stop letting these evil taxes, I will lead the good people of Nottingham in a revolt against you." Everyone gasps again.

"And why should the people listen to you?" Hunter asked.

"Because, unlike some other Robin Hoods," says Blaine, "I have a better singing voice." and eats more grapes.

"To tell you the truth this guy is starting to get on my NERVES!" Hunter shouts through gritted teeth.

"Worry not your highness," says Sebastian, "I shall dispose of this feathered upstart." He walks over to Blaine and takes off a glove. "I challenge you to a duel!" he says, slapping Blaine's cheek with the glove and Kurt gasps.

Blaine picks up a gauntlet arm from the table he then promptly whacks Sebastian across the face with it, making a rather ominous metallic THUNK. "I accept," he says.

Sebastian hold on to the table for support "That is going to cost you, Blaine!" he says, trying his best to stay conscious.

"Please, put it on my bill," Blaine says with a smirk.

"So, it has come down to this, has it?" as Sebastian steps right in front of Blaine's face, "A fight to the death. Mano a mano. Man to man. Just you and me and my GUARDS!"

Suddenly Blaine is surround by a handful of guards, he cant fight them all on his own. Just in time the door opens and stand there with swords in there hands are Nick, David, Wes and Trent. Blaine fights off one of the guards and almost lands on Hunter, then gets up and goes back to the fight.

"Check please, table one." says Hunter, waving his hand in the air.

Blaine carries on fighting the guards, backing his way up some stairs. He notices a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the guards he grins and cuts the rope. But instead the chandelier falls right on top of him.

"Ouch," he whimpers from the floor.

The guests all leave in a panic as Kurt swoons over Blaine. As the battle rages on and Blaine fights Trent, shows up by his side holding a tray with a beer stein on it.

"Refreshment sire?" he asks.

"Ahh, thank you, Trent." says Blaine, taking the mug and drinking from it, using his other hand to fight off a guard.

"It sounds like we're winning, sire" Trent points out.

"Indeed we are," nods Blaine, giving the mug back to Trent, "Carry on!"

Over at the royal table, Sebastian shows up to hide behind the dead pig with Hunter "Save me, save me," cries Hunter, "Hurt them, hurt them!"

"Yes, save them, save them. Hurt you, hurt you" he says, nodding "Got it!" Hunter looks at him in horror.

At a table, Blaine is wrestling with another guard, he picks up a grapefruit. "Care for some, desert?" he asks, rubbing it in the guards face, making him fall back.

"Archers ready!" Blaine ducks under the table when the arrows fire at him. Once under there, he comes nose-to nose with Kurt, who is also hiding.

"Kurt!" he says in surprise, "What are you doing here? You should be in your room safe."

Kurt shakes his head "I had to stay to make sure you were okay."

Blaine smiles he loved that Kurt worried about him "Well. I'm still here," he said.

"Yes you are and now I want to do this." They come within inches of kissing when a foot appears by them.

Blaine hits it with his sword "To be continued." says Blaine, vanishing back into battle.

As Blaine leaves, Jeff takes his place under the table "Kurt I'm so glad I found you!" he says, "Come on, this party's getting rough."

Up on the stairs, Blaine is still fighting. An archer get ready to fire and arrow at Blaine, and Wes suddenly throws his sai's, pinning him to the wall. He walks up to him and punches him, knocking him out. He takes his sai's back and watches him slide down the wall "Am I good?" he asks, then nods, "I'm good!"

At the table, Sebastian stands up. "Bar the doors! Don't let them get away!" he shouts, "Surround the great hall!"

Finally Hunter thinks rolling his eyes "Now you're talking!"

Everyone pauses in battle and watches as the doors are barred and a whole load of knights in armor appear, surrounding the hall completely, clanging as they do so. "I hope it's worth the NOISE!" whines Hunter, holding his hands to his head.

Blaine notices that his men are cornered by the door. He reaches for a rope that is near. "We got him, we got him!" laughs Hunter evilly.

Blaine pulls on the rope carefully, glad that it supports his weight. "Ah ha! Right rope," he says with a nod.

He swings, Errol Flynn style, across the room. He knocks one of the guards, who falls into the guard in front, and so on, creating a very noisy domino effect throughout the whole hall.

Everyone cheers on, while Hunter looks ready to cry. "Look at this!" he whimpers, "We went from Royalty to recycling!"

The men and Blaine are still surrounded to the door. "Guys, could you get the door?" asks Blaine pleasantly.

"Sure Blaine." they all reply.

As the men carefully pick up the bar over the door, Blaine turns to the party. "Well, it's been a wonderful party and we'd love to stay and all that, but I'm afraid we must dash," he says, "So ta ta."

He then bows as the bar gets thrown over him, it hitting all the guards and pinning them down. He blows Kurt a kiss, who puts out his lips to catch it, only to have Jeff snap his hand in front of her face, catching the kiss. "No no no," he scolds.

**So my lovely readers what did you think? Stay tuned for more :) (Ok this one has been fixed to. I hope they are easier to read now.)**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica **

**XOXO and this birthday girl needs her beauty sleep goodnight all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my lovely lovely readers i am so glad this chapter is finally done. A HUGE shoutout to my friend Jill who has helped me a lot with my story and for the song she suggested for Blaine to serenade Kurt with. Without my friend Jill and Nate i never would have gotten this far. I was a little bit worried but i am going to let you guys be the judges so PLEASE let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 6**

The next day Hunter was so depressed from Blaine ruining his dinner party he need to relax, so he laid in his bathtub surrounded by beautiful women blowing bubbles.

Until a knock came at the door, a guard open the door and in walked Sebastian "Sire, I must speak with you!" he says.

"Sebastian! This better be important."

"Your majesty, I have terrible news," sighs Sebastian.

"What?" snaps Hunter.

"Struck has Blaine again," says Sebastian gravely.

Hunter blinks. "Uh?"

"Blaine has struck again."

Hunter sighs and looks at the Women. "Sorry ladies I need a little privacy, so you can blow." The girls blow harder on their pipes. "Not blow," he snaps, "blooow," he says pointing to the door.

The pip-blowers remove the pipes and make their way over to the door "I'm so depressed," whimpers Hunter.

"Your majesty, come with me there is something very important we need to discuss." Sebastian says. "Fetch the royal robe!" he orders, "We wouldn't want to keep our guests waiting." grinning wicked.

Hunter stares at him with curiosity "Who?" he asked.

* * *

In a room by a table sits Sebastian and Hunter, and on the other side of the table sits Karofsky. On each side of him stands Rick and Azimio "Good afternoon Don Karofsky," says Sebastian.

Karofsky removes his hat "Buon pomeriggio" (good afternoon) and runs his fingers through his hair.

"...Yes," says Hunter, not understanding what he was saying, "it was very good of you to come on such short notice." he says slowly.

Karofsky shrugs. "And all the way from Jersey," says Sebastian whispers to Hunter.

Karofsky gives the pair a cold, hard glare before sighing "Well, it is quite a drive," he says modestly.

"Oh so you do speak English," says Hunter with relief.

"You do realize that Prince Hunter and myself expressly commanded that this be a secret meeting?" he points out, gesturing to the two mean, "I mean, who are these men?"

"These are my trusted associates", says Karofsky, "On my right, Rick" who is puffing on a cigar. "On my left, Azimio," Karofsky says, pointing at Azimio.

He stands up from his seat "We-thank-you-for-inviting-us-on-the-day-of-your-daughters-wedding," he says in a monotone, "I-hope-her-first-child-is-a-masculine-child."

"Shut up, we didn't even have our meeting yet," Karofsky snaps.

Azimio blinks "Oh yeah." he mutters and sits down.

"Okay, let's get down to business, I understanding that you have been bothered by this fruit, Blaine Hood," says Karofsky, "And you want Blaine rubbed out, eliminated, maybe even killed?"

Hunter and Sebastian looked at each other for a moment then looked back at Karofsky "But how are you gonna do that everytime we send the guards after him he always beats them." said Hunter.

"Tell me Don Karofsky," says Sebastian, "What do you intend to do about Blaine?"

Karofsky with his finger tells them to move closer "Listen to this. I have got an idea," he says "Tomorrow, Tomorrow you are going to have your mid-evil fun and games. You are to make the archery event the most important contest, Blaine will not be being able to resist."

"Why is that?" both Sebastian and Hunter ask.

"We'll-make-him-an-offer-he-can't-refuse," says Azimio.

"I was just going to say that," says Karofsky moodily, slapping Azimio on the back of the head.

"That's brilliant!" grins Hunter. "And to make him show himself the winner will get a kiss from Kurt."

Sebastian clenches his fist "Why Kurt? He asks.

"You saw the way they were making goo-goo eyes at each other." Hunter replied.

"But, you do realize that Blaine is the finest archer in all the land?" Sebastian says.

"Oh no, you two don't understand?" says Karofsky jumping in, "Azimio is good, better, best. Show him your archery medals."

Azimio stands up and opens his coat, which is covered by medals, which let off an amazing glow.

"Ta da," says Karofsky proudly.

"Wow wee!" the pair say in amazement.

"I couldn't have been saying it better myself" says Karofsky, "Now, Azimio beats Blaine at the archery contest and then Rick makes Blaine no more." Rick pulls out a crossbow from his pocket.

"No more?" asks Hunter.

"Okay, you want it in plain English?" asks Karofsky, "Blaine is going to be dead. D-E-D, dead!"

"That's not how you spell it..." starts Sebastian.

"D-E-D: DEAD!" growls Karofsky. They didn't really care how Karofsky spelled it before clinking wineglasses with the Don and all of them started laughing evilly.

* * *

On the balcony above them, Kurt has heard all of this. He runs into his room, and pokes at a sleeping Jeff. "Jeff!" he says, "Jeff, wake up!"

"Ugh?" mutters Jeff, opening an eye.

"There's a foul plot afoot!" he whispers.

"It's not my feet", Jeff protests, "I washed them this morning!"

Kurt shakes his head "No, Prince Hunter and Sebastian have hired men to kill Blaine!" Kurt cries, "We must warn them immediately!"

Kurt goes to leave, only to have Jeff stop him "Wait, Kurt", says Jeff, "We can't leave now Prince Hunter will see us..."

Kurt frowns "You're right we'll leave tonight!"

Soon night came and Kurt and Jeff went over to the balcony "Pavarotti?" he calls, and Pavarotti stand underneath the balcony. Kurt slings himself over the balcony and drops on Pav safely."Jeff, I'm going on ahead, catch me up", he says, "Come on Pav."

As he trots off Jeff whistles. "Andrea!" Another horse trots up and Jeff pulls himself over the balcony. Jeff then leaps off the balcony cowboy style and quickly races after Kurt.

* * *

Blaine has just returned from patrolling around the area as he rides into the camp, he sees Trent standing on the watchtower, holding a hand to his ear

"Trent," says Blaine "what are you doing up there? You know you can see well at night." he asks worried about him because when it came to nighttime Trent would go partially blind.

"Guessing." Trent replies "I...guess no one's coming." he says looking left and right

"Please come down from there," says Blaine "and please be careful." and rides off.

Trent heads to the exit of the watch tower. "Well... I guess there's a ladder around here somewhere..." he mutters. He finally finds it, and after much moving around swings out of the tower, only to knock the ladder down, he reaches out for the non-existent ladder, only to flail around in mid air before falling to the ground with a thud. Trent picks himself up "Ouch!" he says and dusts himself off. Then he pauses "I CAN SEE!" he shouts, and goes to walk but instead walk straight into a tree. "Nope, I was wrong," Trent sighs, walking off with his arms stretched out.

* * *

In another part of the camp, where Wes and David are exiting change room and David is struggling to get his tights on "Man, these are hard to get on," he says, "Let's face it, you gotta be a man to wear tights. Wes, how are me seams?" he says turn his back to Wes.

"Perfect," says Wes, with a wide grin.

"Every time!" grins David proudly.

He and Wes high-five each other and music starts up, all the other men show up too and start to dance and sing.

******We're men, men in tights**

******We roam around the forest looking for fights.**

As the group do a punch swipe in unison, David has to duck from being hit by Trent, then has to steady him before he falls over.

******We're men, men in tights**

******We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right.**

As the four main men lean on each other's back in front, David has to turn Trent around so he's leaning the right way, all done while still singing.

******We may look like sissies**

******But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights.**

As they punch forward, Trent punches to the side, hitting Wes in the face.

******We're men, men in tights**

******Always on guard defending the people's rights.**

They all get into a can-can line as they sing

******La la la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la**

******Lalalalalalala**

******We're men, manly men**

******Men in tights, yessss!**

******We roam around the forest looking for fights.**

As the main four start to move to the side, David is once again forced to grab Trent to pull him in the right direction.

******We're men, men in tights**

******We rob from the rich and give to the poor that's right.**

******We may look like pansies**

******But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights.**

This time Trent punches David in the face.

******We're men, men in tights**

******Tight tights**

******Always on guard defending the peoples rights**

******When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights.**

******We're butch!**

Kurt and Jeff ride in on their horses Blaine looks up and notices the arrivals "Kurt," smiles Blaine happily. He walks over to him and holds out his arms to help him off his horse.

Kurt happily jumps into them "Hello my love", he says, "I missed you." and places a kiss on Blaine's cheek then they rub their nose together.

Jeff sighs sadly from his horse and Nick walks over as Blaine did "Here allow me", he says with a grin.

"Thank you", says Jeff, jumping into Nick's arms. "That was very sweet of you." and blushes "May I know your name?" he asks.

Nick happily sets Jeff down and knees in front of him. "My name is Nick." he replies a kisses Jeff's knuckles.

"Aww did my little Jeffy find love." Kurt teases.

Jeff sends a glare at him "Shut up Kurt."

Kurt giggles before Blaine sets him down "Darling," he says, "why have you come here?"

Kurt looks at Blaine worriedly "I've come to warn you. Prince Hunter and Sebastian have hired murderers to kill you at the fair tomorrow. You mustn't go!" he begged.

"Well.. that's easy," says Blaine with a shrug, "I won't."

"Oh I'm so happy!" says Kurt, "They were going to try and lure you there by having an archery contest." They close in for a kiss, when Blaine suddenly turns his head away, thinking.

"An archery contest?" says Blaine smiling.

"Their archer is unbeatable!" says Kurt.

Blaine stokes his chin in thought, then blinks "Reeaaaaallly?" he ponders.

"Promise you won't go!" Kurt begs again.

"Ok, I promise you won't go," says Blaine with a nod.

"Thank you..." says Kurt, then pauses, looking slightly confused.

"Hey, wait a minute Blaine," says Nick, "you said..."

"Cooooool it," says Blaine then he kisses Kurt's hand.

"Chilled," says Nick. Blaine and Kurt smile before going off on their own.

The come to a river where the moon is shining brightly and almost making Kurt's complexion glow "The night is young and you're so beautiful", he says. Kurt blinks, then Blaine takes both of Kurt's hand and bring them towards his chest.

******I was searching  
You were on a mission  
When our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision**

******I had nothing left to lose  
You took your time to choose  
Then we told each other  
With no trace of fear that**

As Blaine serenades Kurt, the Warblers gather on the other side of a sheet, which is splitting the pair from the rest of the camp, making Kurt and Blaine seem like silhouettes.

******Our love would be forever  
And if we die, we die together  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love would be forever**

As Blaine continues to sing Kurt can faintly hear a string of "oooo's" in the background.

**The world is broken  
And halos fail to glisten  
You try to make a difference  
But no one wants to listen**

******Hail, the preachers, fake and proud  
Their doctrines will becloud  
Then they'll dissipate  
Like snowflakes in an ocean**

Blaine and Kurt start dancing and swaying to the sound of Blaine voice.

**Love, is forever  
And we'll die, we'll die together  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love could be forever**

******Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now  
Without a trace of fear**

Blaine then places his hand on Kurt's cheek and sing the last part of the song softly.

******That my love will be forever  
And we'll die, we'll die together  
Lie, I will never  
'Cause our love will be forever.**

The pair bring their lips together for a loving kiss but their lips almost touch when they hear a lot of cheering and wolf whistles. Blaine pulls down the sheet and the Warblers give a disappointed sigh before going off in their separate ways.

"Oh my dearest. I'm ready for that kiss now," says Blaine. Kurt smiles before leaning forward and capturing Blaine's lips and wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine then feels Kurt shaking and he pulls away "Oh darling! You're shivering! Are you cold?" says Blaine, "What are you wearing underneath that cape?"

"Practically nothing," Kurt purrs.

Blaine practically shoves Kurt against the tree and instantly attaches his lips to Kurt's neck. And Kurt can't help but let out a moan. Blaine then rubs hips against Kurt's body creating wonderful friction below their belts.

Suddenly a voice interrupts them "KURT!" snaps Jeff and Kurt and Blaine pull apart and smooth out their clothes. "No ding ding without the wedding ring." They sigh, looking down, then try kiss again "Eh bepbepbepbep!" says Jeff.

Kurt huffs then gives a quick peck to Blaine's cheek "Goodnight my love" he says before going over to Jeff who is already on his horse and Kurt hoists himself up of Pavarotti.

"Goodbye, my dearest." Blaine sighs. Kurt waves and then he and Jeff ride off, leaving Blaine still waving. "Too-ta-loo" he says, "Au revior. Auf weidesen Ciao."

**So guys how was that? So in the next chapter will be the archery tournament and this scene will have both lines from the Disney version and the Men in Tights version. So please leave you lovely reviews. Until next time my lovely readers. (Now this chapter is fixed 2 more to fix)**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Veronica **

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers. YAY here is another update this one took me a while to write only because i wanted it to be perfect. I would like to thank every so very much for following and a big thank you to my friend Jill who has been helping me a lot with this. There is a little scene i have done between Niff if anyone can guess what Nick does from which movie i will give them a shout-out. OMG im nervous i hope i wrote this well. **

**Well enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7**

The day of the royal spring fair arrives along with the archery tournament as the main event. Arches from all over England have come to participate all the applicants knew of Kurt Hummel's beauty and everyone of them practised really hard if they wanted that kiss from Kurt. Knowing that they had to bet Blaine who was the best archer in the land. The crowd cheered as the archer's entered walking in a line with people carrying their flag high in the air to know where the arches were from.

Entering the castles gate are David, Wes, Trent and Nick are walking around dressed as women. Wes mutters to himself.

"What's wrong." says Nick, glaring at him.

"I should have never worn these shoes," Wes moans "They just don't match my purse."

The group just shake their heads Nick then looks over at Trent something look out of place "Trent," Nick said tapping him on the shoulder "fix your boobs you look like a bleeding Picasso."

Trent feels the left side of his chest for the sand bag then feels the right but nothing is there, then he goes back to the left side but goes a bit lower and the other sandbag is there. "Oh," he squeals "Goodness gracious!" and tries to fix up the sandbags. The group moves on, trying to act feminine, and are failing badly especially Trent.

* * *

Over at the Royal stand Hunter on his chair and Sir Hiss on his right and Sebastian on his left. "Hiss, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'etat, to coin a Norman phrase." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes, indeed, sire. Your plan to killed Blaine Hood in public is sheer genius."

He began chuckling and Hunter looked at him in anger "Hiss," he growled "No one sits higher than the king." he grabbed a hold on Hiss's neck and pulled him down "Must I remind you Hiss?" and clicked his tongue.

Hiss curled up in a ball "Oh, oh, forgive me, sire. I-I didn't meant to-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"My trap is baited and set... and then revenge! Ah, REVENGE!"

Hiss put his tail to his lips "Shh! Not so loud sire. Remember only you, I and Sebastian know and that your secret is our secret." an hissed in Hunter's ear.

"Stop hissing in my ear." he laughed "Secret? What secret?" he said serious.

"Why, the killing of Blaine, sire." said Sebastian with a grin.

"Oh, that good for nothing outlaw," Hunter said clenching his fist "Oh! I'll show him who wear the crown!" and banged his hand on the chair causing his crown to slip off his head.

"I share your loathing, sire," said Sebastian with a pout

"They way those two fooled you in those silly disguises, who dare to rob you and made you look so utterly ridiculous-" rambled Hiss

"ENOUGH!" Hunter shouted and tried to hit Sir Hiss but quickly dodge the hit. "Hiss," his said pointing angrily "you deliberately dodged."

Hiss had the middle part of his body protecting his head "But- B-But- Sire, please." he beg.

"Stop sniveling and hold still." Hunter commanded Hiss held his neck up high and waited for the impact a split second later he felt a hard _THUMP! _"Thank you, sire."

* * *

Kurt and Jeff were making their way over to the royal stand "Oh, Jeff, I'm so excited." said Kurt latching on to Jeff in a tight hug. Kurt had secretly found out the Blaine was going to be at the tournament in disguise "But how will I recognize him?" Kurt asked when he pulled away from Jeff.

"Oh, he'll let you know somehow." replied Jeff "That young rouge of yours is full of surprises." and pulled Kurt along to the stand.

Blaine and Nick were hiding in the nearby trees "There he is, Nick. Isn't he beautiful?" Blaine asked and walked out of hiding as if in a trance.

Nick quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back "Cool it, lover boy. Your hearts runnin' away with your head." and put on his fake beard and mustache.

"Oh, stop worrying," Blaine said and put on a big oversized hat over his long white hair wig. "This disguise would fool my own mother."

Nick began chuckling "Yeah, but your mom ain't here, you have to fool meerkat face." Nick said pointing to Sebastian at the royal stand.

Blaine elbowed Nick in the stomach "Just watch this will be me greatest performance yet." Blaine said and began walking over to the royal stand.

Sebastian was talking to Prince Hunter when Blaine approached them in his disguise "Sheriff? Your honor?" says Blaine.

Sebastian then turns his head "Yeah?" he replied rolling his eyes.

Blaine grabbed his hand and began shaking it "Meeting you face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat."

Sebastian thought something was up with this strange but he played along "Well, now, thank you." he said and giggled.

Blaine then went over to Kurt and bowed to him "Ah, Prince Kurt. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honour..." pulling out a small lily from his pocket, Kurt held his hand to his cheek looked over at Jeff and began to blush "to be shootin' for the favour of a lovely man like yourself." Kurt then reached out for the flower "I hopes I win the kiss." he said and winked.

"Oh!" said Kurt he knew those golden eyes anywhere "Well, thank you," and giggle "I wish you luck," and leaned in closer "With all my heart." he whispered.

* * *

The tournament was about to begin Blaine made his way over to the other archers. "Hey, Blaine's not a bad actor." said Nick wiping a monocle on his arm, "But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Hunter." He placed the monocle over his right eye and with his cane walked over to the royal stand. "Ah! Me Lord," he said with a french accent. "My esteem royal sovereign of the realm. The head master himself." and bowed. "Your handsome."

Hunter laughed he loved getting attention "He has style, eh, Sir Hiss?" Hiss gave and eye roll then Hunter said something in french.

Nick laughed "You took the words right out of my mouth, H.C."

Hunter perked up "H.C!" I like that. Do you know I do? Hiss put it on my luggage. H.C, yes." and continued to laugh.

Hiss then went in front of Nick face "Hmpf! And you? Who might you be Sir?" he asked with an eerie hiss.

Nick held his head high "I am Sir Nicholas, Duke of Devonshire." he then kneeled in front of Hunter "And now, Your Mightiness allow me to lay some protocol on you." he took Hunter's hand and was about to plant a kiss.

But he pulled it away "Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than-"

Nick looked of at Jeff who was whispering to Kurt he got up and walked over to him. "Hello there good sir," he said and held out his hand.

Jeff gladly took Nick's hand "Hello Sir Nicholas." he replied.

After placing a small chaste kiss to his hand he stepped back "I am afraid I no gift but wait a moment." he said. He place his cane under his arm and with his hands a made a small rose appear.

Jeff smiled and accepted the flower "Thank you" he said.

"Charmed." Nick replied.

"Um, Sir Nicholas, why don't you take a seat?" Hunter asked.

Nick walked right over to Hiss seat and sat on him. "Thanks, H.C. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The Royal Box. Oh! Hey!" he said as he felt something wiggle underneath him. Hey, wait a minute! What's-" he then pulled out Sir Hiss "Oh, excuse me, buster."

Sir Hiss didn't take to kindly to this stranger "Buster?" You, sir, have taken me seat."

Nicholas and Hunter looked at each other before bursting in a fit of giggles. "Hiss, with you around who need a court jester?" Hunter said still laughing then he whispered in a serious tone. "Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who."

Hiss became sad "You- You mean, I- I'm being dismissed?"

"Your heard His Mightiness. Movie it, creepy." Sir Nicholas said and drop Sir Hiss from his grip "Get lost. Begone, long one."

Hiss slowly slithered under the curtain "What cheek! "creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does the dope duke think he is?"

As Sir Hiss was complaining he past by Friar Will and Sam. "Now he's up to somethin', Friar." said Sam. "Yeah, Come on!" and began following the serpent.

* * *

Hunter was now standing up and two horns were on each side of his ear. Suddenly went off he shook his head to try and stop the ringing then sat back down.

Then royal announcer stood up "THE ROYAL ARCHERY CONTEST IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! ARCHERS TAKE YOUR PLACES" he announces.

Hunter groans and holds his head, as various archers get lined up. Among them is Azimio, and a very suspicious looking old man.

Hunter then over leans over to Sebastian "Are we... prepared?" Hunter whispers to Sebastian.

"Sire," Sebastian replies pointing to a high window where Rick stands with a small crossbow in his hands.

Hunters smiles "It's good."

"ARCHERS, TO THE LINE!," shouts the announcer. The archers walk up tho the line and ready their arrows. "READY, AIM...WAIT FOR IT" everyone looks at him weirdly "...FIRE!"

The archers shoot at the target, only two arrows hitting the bulls-eye and the crowd cheers. "THE TWO ARCHERS WHO HIT THE BULLS-EYE CAN STAY! THE REST OF GENTLEMEN YOU CAN BUGGER OFF!"

The two men left are Azimio and the old man. "There he is!", says Sebastian, gripping Hunter's hand "The old man is Blaine!"

Hunter squints trying to get a better look "Are you sure?" he asks "he looks like Mark Twain."

"THE OLD MAN, MAY GO FIRST!" shouts the announcer.

The suspicious old man shoots his arrow, hitting the bulls-eye, making the crowd cheer. "Well done," says Sebastian, standing from his seat "Blaine Hood!"

The crowd gasps, then cheers as Blaine takes of his disguise. "Whoof whoof whoof whoof", shout the crowd, waving their hands in the air. "Whoof whoof whoof whoof", chant Jeff and Kurt in a much more quieter version. The Warblers are watching this in shock.

"He's crazy! We gotta stop him!" says David. They charge forward, only to be blocked by the royal guards.

"Sorry ladies, it's the Royal entrance, you'll have to go round the other way."

* * *

In the Royal booth, Hunter yanks Sebastian back to his chair. "Look what you've done you IDIOT!" he snaps "Now he's even more of a hero to the people!"

"Azimio Adams still has another shot," Sebastian points out.

"But he hit the very center of the bulls-eye!" says Hunter, shaking his head "Schmuck!"

"Wait... and watch... sire," Sebastian says.

Azimio draws out an arrow and fires it. The arrow goes straight through Blaine's own, hitting the bulls-eye. A person looks up from the crowd, shocked "He split Blaine's arrow in twain," he shouts.

The crowd cheers and a few run from the stands, hugging Azimio, while Blaine watches, confused. "Things are looking up." says Hunter smiling at Sebastian.

And one the other side Kurt sighs in disappointment now he would never kiss Blaine. The Warblers, watch as the crowd start to boo and hiss at Blaine.

"Aww, Blaine's in trouble," says David "come on." and pushes the royal guards apart.

Blaine stands dumbfounded as the Warblers arrive by his side. "I lost...I lost", Blaine blinks "Wait a minute, I'm not supposed to lose!" he said hanging his head low.

"Sorry about that, Blaine." says a mysterious voice."

Blaine's head shoots up "Who said that? And how do you know my name?" he asked.

The voice speaks again "That would be me, my name is Veronica and I am the writer of this story."

Everyone looks up at the sky because the voice seems to be coming from there "Hi Veronica," Blaine says shyly "Tell me something why did I lose?" he asked.

"You didn't lose you get another shot, check the script in your quiver." I say. Blaine reaches behind him and sure enough he feels a large stack of papers.

"We get scripts," Trent says with excitement.

Blaine quickly starts to flick through it. "Blaine, it's time to fly," says Wes. The Warblers start to be bombarded with salad leaves.

"Oh good, they've opened the salad bar," asks Trent.

"WAIT!" yells Blaine, pointing at the script "I get another shot!"

"He gets another shot," shouts Wes.

"Yay," says David happily, hugging Blaine.

"Does Blaine get another shot?" asks Kurt, happily.

Hunter and Sebastian look at each other before taking scripts from under their seat, flicking through them and sighing. "Yes, he does, he does," they groan in unison.

Another person from the crowd stands up to calm down the hissing and booing crowd. "Sires and ladies. Silence!, listen!," he says "Blaine has another shot." The crowed burst into another set of cheers "Lets give him the chop", shouts the man. The crowd starts to chop their arms up and down, while singing.

******Oh oh oooohh oh oh ohhhhh! **

**"**Quick, Eliminate him before he shoots!" hisses Hunter.

Sebastian waves rather stupidly at Rick, who takes aim for Blaine's head. He shoots his bow and suddenly Trent snaps out his hand, catching it inches from Blaine's face.

"...How did you do that," asks Wes.

"I heard that coming a mile away," says Trent seeing he had very good hearing.

"Very good Trent, well done," says Blaine.

"Pardon?" asks Trent, looking around in a confused way "Who's talking?"

Blaine gets ready to fire another arrow, Wes leans in to read the writing on it "Patriot arrow?"

Blaine nods his head and starts to fire his arrow, only to have Azimio bend his knee, making the arrow shoot into the sky. David then punches Azimio, knocking him out. The arrow, meanwhile, turns around in the sky and comes down under the crowd, making them stand up in a demented Mexican wave. It does the same to the Royal booth and another stand before passing the target, turning around with a screech and slamming into the bulls-eye, blowing the arrows to bits.

Kurt jumps out of his chair "Yeees", he shouts and turns to hug Jeff.

The crowd goes nuts, while Hunter pouts and Sebastian is fuming he had enough "Arrest him," he shouts.

Suddenly the royal guards surround Blaine, while the Warblers are being dragged away.

Blaine is bounded with rope "Blaine is a traitor to the crown", growls Sebastian.

I agree says Hunter "I sentence you to sudden, instant and even... immediate death!"

Kurt gasps "Oh, no! Oh!" tears begin to fill Kurt's eyes "Please. Please dear cousin. I beg of you to spare his life." he places his hands on Hunter's "Please have mercy." Kurt sobs.

Hunter pulls his hand back "My dear emotional cousin, why should I?" he asked.

Kurt looks over at Blaine "Because I love him, Your Highness."

"LOVE HIM?" Hunter says astonished. "And does the prisoner return your love?" he asked.

"Kurt, my love, I love you more then life itself." Blaine replied.

"Ahh, young love." Hunter sighs "Unfortunately your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But the traitor to the crown must die!"

Blaine shakes his head "Traitor to the Crown?" That crown belongs to King Richard. Long live King Richard!" he shouts and the crowd shouts with him "Long live King Richard!"

"Enough!" Hunter shouts and stand on his chair jumping up and down "I am King! King! King!."

"Wait!" everyone turn to look at Sebastian.

"How about we spare Blaine and I marry Kurt." every gasped and then all went quite.

"No!" Kurt yells "I will never marry you."

Sebastian lifts both of his eyebrows "Ok then." In one swift motion he pulls out and dagger and holds it to Blaine's throat. "You are trying my patience Kurt, make your choice!"

Jeff holds Kurt's hand trying to comfort him but it is no use "Kurt, my life's not worth it, just say yes." Blaine says.

Kurt closes his eyes trying to remember the kisses had and Blaine shared and tightens his grip on Jeff's hand and slowly opens his eyes. Then he opens his mouth and is about to reveal his answer.

**OH NO! CLIFFHANGER! What will be Kurt's answer? Will it be Yes or No? please leave your LOVELY and i mean LOVELY reviews. (Are my chapters easier to read now.)**

**Until next time readers. Stay tuned.**

**Hugs From Veronica**

**XO XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers yes i have done it whoo hoo. Now is this chapter i have done a bit of creative writing it the scene at Rachel's house i hope you guys will like it. Also a big shout-out to my friend Nate (HungerGamesAndTwilightFan) for guessing the scene between Niff. If you guys don't know what movie it was from it was from the move The Mask of Zorro. But also everyone get a big shouted for favoring and following. Also to my friend Jill who has helped me so much. Now on to the story. Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 8**

**So here is what you missed on Robin Hood Klaine. Blaine just got arrested and threatened to be killed unless Kurt marries Sebastian. Oh no what will Kurt's answer be and that's what you missed. LOL I tried. Now on to the story.**

_Jeff holds Kurt's hand trying to comfort him but it is no use "Kurt, my life's not worth it, just say yes." Blaine says. _

_Kurt closes his eyes trying to remember the kisses he and Blaine shared and tightens his grip on Jeff's hand and slowly opens his eyes. Then he opens his mouth and is about to reveal his answer. _

"Yes." the answer was faint but it indeed was an answer.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Say it again Kurt, louder this time." Sebastian commanded.

"Yes. I will marry you."

Sebastian grins "You'll be mine? You'll give yourself to me every night and sometimes...right after lunch," he says.

Holding his head up high "But only my body. You can never have my mind, my heart or my soul, they belong to Blaine." Kurt says with confidence.

"No you marry me I get all of you." He then lowers the dagger from Blaine's throat and puts it back in his belt. "To the dungeon with him." he orders the guards and they drag him away.

Kurt then throws his arms around Jeff and let out an uncontrolled sob. Jeff rubs circles on Kurt's back "Do you want to go to your room?" Jeff asks. Kurt doesn't answer but just nods against Jeff shoulder "Ok. Come on." Jeff says and they walk back to Kurt's room.

"Send word to one and all and all and one," Hunter pauses "...that's a little redundant, isn't it."

"WHAT," the announcer shouts.

"Shut up," Hunter snaps "Tell everybody that before the day is out, we shall have a wedding...or a hanging. Either way, we outta have allot of fun, huh."

The crowd boos at Prince Hunter, and the Warblers look on. "We are grossly out-numbered," mutters Nick.

"Yeah, so what can we do," says David.

"We gotta get the Warriors." Nick replies.

"The Warriors," says Wes "They're gonna help us beat the sheriff and the guards,"

"Man, how are we gonna reach them in time?" snaps Nick "Hey, Trent, whats the fastest way to reach the Warriors."

"Why don't we Fox them," he suggested.

"Fox 'em," grins Nick.

"Fox 'em," laughs Wes.

"Come on, lets get out of these ladies clothing, and get into our tights," David rip the dresses off luckily there tights were underneath and walk off.

Back in Sherwood Wes is hold a fox. While Nick rolls up a piece of paper and carefully places the note inside a tube that has been strapped around the foxes body. "Now little guy, take this message to the Warriors as fast as you can," says Nick, petting its head "Now, pay attention, have you got it." The fox makes like a little grunt. Then Wes places him on the ground and he bolts like a bullet.

* * *

Back at the castle Sebastian heard a song that was going around town about Prince Hunter while collecting more taxes for the preparation of the wedding, as he strode down the hallway he began singing it and swinging a bag of coins.

**_He throws an tantrum if he cannot have his way._**

**_He calls for Mom and sucks his thumb and doesn't want to play_**

He then entered a room where Sir Hiss was counting coins.

**_Too late to be known as Hunter the First_**

**_He's sure to be known as Hunter the Worst._**

"How's was that?" he asked Hiss leaning on the table.

"That H.C. to a "T." Let me try." Hiss clears his throat then does a few warm ups.

**_Too late to be known as Hunter the First_**

As he sung Hunter had just opened the door.

**_He's sure to be known as Hunter the Worst._**

Hiss then saw Hunter standing at the door and began shaking a stuttering "The fabulous, the marvelous, merciful, chivalrous-"

"Oh, you got it all wrong, Hiss." Sebastian said not noticing Hunter at the door. "The sniverlin', groverlin', weaslly, measley-"

"ENOUGH!" Hunter shouted and threw a pitcher at Sebastian head who managed to duck in time. The pitcher broke to pieces soaking Sebastian with the wine that it held.

"But-But, Sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singing it."

Hunter began walking up to Sebastian with his hands on his hips "Oh, they are, are they? Well, they'll be singing a different tune." he said as he went right up to Sebastian face. "Double the taxes! Triple the taxes! Squeeze every last drop... out of those, insolent musical peasants!"

"I leave right away Sire." said Sebastian as he was about to walk out the door.

"If no one can pay then arrest them!" Hunter says

* * *

Over at Rachel's house they were sitting down to lunch with the little food they had left. Nate sighed "What's wrong sweetheart?" Rachel asked.

Nate look up with a sad face "Poor Kurt has to marry that horrible meerkat of a sheriff and Blaine is in jail, I hope the warriors arrive soon."

Rachel got up from her chain and went over to Nate and gave him a one armed hug "I hope so to sweetie."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Who is it?"

"It's the Sheriff, come to collect more taxes."

Everyone in the room gasped they only payed the their taxes not long ago. Rachel let go of Nate and slowly made her way to the door opening it up slightly. "How much are you asking for good Sheriff?" she asked nervously.

"Ten farthing's" he replied.

Rachel bit her bottom lip "One moment." she said and closed the door." Vanessa, got into my room and under the bed is a loose floorboard, inside is a box with a pouch of coins go get it."

Vanessa stood up "Yes mommy." she replied and made her away over to her mothers room.

As Rachel waited for Vanessa to return she felt a hand on her leg, she looked down and saw he little daughter Elise "Is everything okay mommy?" she asked.

'Rachel lifted her up and hugged her. After a moment she pulled away and look at Elise before answering "Yes sweetie everything is going to be fine." and kissed Elise's forehead.

Then the front door flew open "I'm tired of waiting where's they money." Sebastian demanded.

"Please sheriff we don't have enough," said Rachel backing away in fear.

"Well I'm afraid I'm gonna have to arrest you."

"Arrest me not my children please," Rachel pleaded.

"Sorry, everyone living in this house will be arrested."

A guard then ripped Elise out of Rachel's arms "Mommy," she cried.

A guard then placed handcuffs on Rachel "Hey let go of my mom." said Nate.

"Aww look it's the little birthday brat." Sebastian then grabbed Nathan by his shirt "What are you gonna do you little brat."

"HEY!" a voice shouted it was Vanessa. "Let go of my little brother." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay!" he said and threw Nathan on the ground.

Vanessa then ran up to Sebastian and punched him square in the face "That's for my brother, and this is for-" she was about to deliver another punch when Sebastian managed to block it by grabbing her wrist.

"Well aren't you a feisty one." he said and picked her up and place her over his shoulder.

"let me go." she yelled and began pounding on his back.

"Back to the castle." he ordered.

* * *

By the end of the day everyone who couldn't pay was thrown in jail. And that was practically everyone in Nottingham. The prisoners were all huddled together to keep warm from the cold night. Toby's dad was good friends with Finn and was helping him with his leg and feeding him a bowl of soup. Vanessa was hugging Nathan while Rachel was feeding little Elise.

"Thanks for helping me with the sheriff." Nathan said to Vanessa.

"No worries little bro. Nobody hurts our family and get's away with." she said and held Nate tighter.

**Vanessa:**

_**I know this pain **_

_**Why do lock yourself up in these chains?**_

_**Nathan:**_

_No one can change your life except for you _

_Finn:_

Don't ever let anyone step all over you

_**Nathan:**_

_Just open your heart and your mind _

_Is it really fair to feel this way inside? _

[Chorus:]  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day

Rachel:

**You could sustain  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?**

**You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness**

**You got yourself into your own mess**

_Finn:_

Lettin' your worries pass you by  
Don't you think it's worth your time  
To change your mind?

[Chorus:]  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way  
If you hold on for one more day  
Can you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way  
Hold on for one more day

* * *

At the church Friar Will pulled on the rope lightly to give the bells a slight jingle. "Friar Will," sighed Sam from the piano "I don't think anyone is coming."

Will then walked into the chapel "You're right, Sam, but maybe the sound of this church bell... will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive.''

Brittany was on the other side of the church sweeping the floor. "Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Hunter... taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?" she said.

"Yes, those poor people." Will sighed and went over to their poor bucket opening it up. "Look, our poor box is just like our church- _empty._" he said sadly.

Brittany heard the sadness in Will's voice and had an idea she went to her room and under the bed pulled something out. She then walked over to Will who was sitting down with his head in his hands. "Friar Will, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor." and held out the object.

Will lifted his head "Your last farthing?" he said. "Aw, sister, no one can give more than that." He took the coin from her and placed it in the box. "Bless you both."

"Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day." said Sam still playing the piano.

"Well, it's rainin' now." Will said and started to laugh "This can't get worse."

But Will was wrong "Howdy Friar." Sebastian said strolling down the isle "Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time."

Sam stopped playing the piano and turn around "What does that big meerkat bully want?" he spat.

"Father Sam, shh." Brittany said putting her finger over her lips.

Sebastian then walked over to the poor box and opened it. "Hmm. Well, what have we got here?" and pulled out the coin.

"Now, just a minute, Sheriff! Th-Th-That's the poor box!" Will exclaimed.

"It sure is," Sebastian said a flipped the coin in the air "And I'll just take it for poor Prince Hunter." and placed it in his pouch "Every little bit helps."

"Ohhh, you put that back!" Brittany said.

"And His Majesty also blesses you, little sister."

"You thievin' scoundrel!" Will shouted.

"Now, take it easy Friar. I'm just doing my duty." Sebastian said crossing his arms.

"Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince Hunter?" Will yelled waving his arms in the air.

"Listen, Friar, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose." he said shaking his pointed finger at Will.

Will's eyes widened that was the last straw "Get out of my church!" and began to push Sebastian "Out! Out! Out! Out!"

Brittany gasped "Oh, dear me." she said with her hands on her mouth.

Finally outisde in the pouring rain Will fought with all his might. "You want taxes?" Will shouted hitting Sebastian with a staff, Sebastian tried to defend himself with his sword "I'll give you taxes.!" Will managed to hit Sebastian in the stomach then on the head

"Ow!" he cried."

Sam was watching the fight from the door of the church "Give it to him! Give it to him! "Give it to him, Frair!" Sam cheered.

As Sebastian swung his sword it chopped Will's staff in half now with the open opportunity a guard who was hiding went up behind Will and placed a bag over his head.

Now that he couldn't see he began swinging the staff left and right trying to hit something "You're under arrest for high treason to the crown." he heard Sebastian say. Then he felt a heavy object being placed around his neck.

"Oh, no!" Brittany said standing next to Sam. She picked up her apron and began to cry in it. Sam placed his arm around her.

"Oh, there, there, Brittany." She hugged Sam tight while he watched as Will was being taken back to the castle.

**So what did you guys think? So no every one is in jail and Will and Blaine? So stay tuned to find out what happens next. Till next time lovelies and check out HungerGamesAndTwilightFan. He is writing a new version of Kiss the Boy that i love and soon we will be writing together a Klaine Hercules. And he is even writing Mulan Klaine so go check him out he is amazing and he inspires me every day. (Another chapter fixed.) **

**Not sure when chapter 9 will be out but i am hoping soon.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**From Veronica **

**XO XO **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Lovelies. YAY happy I have finally completed another project :). That you so very very much to everyone who has followed and favorited this i wasn't sure if anyone would like it but glad that you did. A big thank you to Jill who has helped me a lot with this. **

**OK on with the story. Please at the end leave your lovely reviews and they will make me smile. **

**Also coming up soon with be a Hercules Klaine fanfic that my amazing and awesome friend Nate (HungerGamesAndTwilightFan) and me will be writing together but it will be posted on his page we will let you know when the first chapter will be posted. **

**Chapter 9 **

The day of the wedding came something Kurt was not looking forward to. As he stood in front of the mirror with his black pants, a white shirt, with a black vest, while Jeff was helping with the cuffs on Kurt's sleeves. A small sniffle could be heard Jeff looked up "Kurt," he said and placed his hand on his cheek "everything is going to be okay." Kurt shook his head and tears started to well up in his eyes

"No Jeff, it's not. In a few minuets I have to marry that arrogant meerkat of a man. And I would never forgive myself." and the tears flooded down freely Jeff hated seeing Kurt sad. Jeff then wrapped his arms around Kurt and tired to comfort him.

"Have faith Kurt." he said. "Come on, we better finish getting you ready. Do you want to do the bowtie?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head again "I can't my hands wont stop shaking." he said showing Jeff his hands. Jeff then held Kurt's hand and began rubbing his knuckles.

"Okay." Jeff replied. He then walked over to the bed where Kurt's whit jacket laid with the bowtie next to it. He picked it up and walked back over to Kurt. "You better sit down." Kurt then sat down and faced Jeff and he began working on tying the bowtie around Kurt's neck.

"There all done." he said. Kurt then looked back at the mirror Jeff did a good job.

"Thank you." Kurt said to with a little smile. "Could you get my jacket." he said and stood up. Jeff then grabbed the jacket and was about to place it on Kurt but stopped him. "Could I have a few minutes alone?" he asked.

Jeff gave a little smile and rubbed Kurt's shoulder "Sure." he replied and made his way over to the door. When he closed the door Kurt look back at the mirror and slowly put on his jacket and did the two buttons in the middle and then smoothed out the creases. He looked up and closed his eyes "I'm so sorry Blaine, please forgive me." he then wiped away the few remaining tears and made his way over to the door.

* * *

Out side the castle walls people have gathered from all around. The Abbott walks down the isle towards the altar.

"Good Morrow Abbot," smiles a guest.

"Good Morrow," he replies pleasantly.

"Welcome Abbot," smiles another guest.

"Morrow," he replies.

"Hey Abeeettttt", shouts guest number 3.

"I hate that guy", Abbott hisses.

The music to a wedding march begins to play and Prince Hunter and Kurt make their way down the isle the guard give a proud salute. But half way down Hunter makes a signal with his hands and the guards approach the castle gate and close it shut. Finally they get to the altar and Hunter slips Kurt's hand in to Sebastian's. As Kurt turns his head he sees Blaine standing on a raised platform with a noose around his neck.

"What's going on?" Kurt shouts and pulls his hand out of Sebastian's grip.

"Just in case you change your mind, my dear", grins Sebastian and takes Kurt's hand roughly and holds it tight.

"Let us begin," says the Abbott smiling. "We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Sebastian Mervin Smythe Sheriff of," Abbott then pauses "...Mervin? Your middle name is Mervin?" Everyone starts to giggle.

"Shut up, shut up," shouts Sebastian "Continue with the service."

"Okay," says Abbott, then adds with a snort "...Mervin."

The whole crowd erupts into laughter again and even the horses laugh. But after a few seconds the laughs die down so the Abbott continues the ceremony.

Do you..." Abbott gives a sly smirk "Sheriff of Nottingham, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part'?"

"Yes I do," snaps Sebastian "get on with it."

"And do you, Kurt, vow to do all the stuff I just said to him", asks Abbott.

Sebastian looks at Kurt "Say I do," says Sebastian sinisterly "or Blaine dies."

Over at the platform, a man in black waves at them and gives Blaine's noose a few tugs with a demented giggle.

Kurt begin to tremble "I... I," he stammers.

Suddenly, the Warblers appear and Wes shoots a bow, snapping the rope around Blaine's neck.

"I dooooo not," Kurt shouts in Sebastian's face.

"Who's the Man," says Wes putting both hands out "Who's the Man." Both Nick and David slap both of his palms at the same time then David hits Wes on the arm "Go." he says. And Wes takes off running towards Blaine.

"Arrest them", shouts Sebastian "Seize them! Stop them."

"Hurt them, hurt them", chants Hunter.

"Look, the Warriors are coming", shouts a guest.

The crowd screams as the Warriors show up and start fighting the guards. Blaine pulls the noose from his neck and hands it back to the man in black.

"I believe this is yours", he says.

"Well, you know what they say, no noose is good noose," replies the hangman then laughs maniacally. The hangman runs off and Blaine watches the fight from the platform. Wes then jumps up next to him.

"Nice shooting Wes," says Blaine patting Wes on the back.

"To tell the truth, I was aiming for the hangman," he says with a shrug.

The Warblers climb up, and a group of guards appearing at the bottom. "On the count of jump", says Blaine. The Warblers get in to position "Wait for it..."

"Charge," shouts one of the guards and the release their swords from the belt and race towards the group.

"JUMP," says Blaine.

As the guards run at them, the Warblers jump up, grabbing hold of the gallow bar, the guards fall off the other side of the gallows and end up face first in in the ground with their bodies sticking up in the air. The Warblers give a big high-five, but Trent's timing is off, so he misses them and ends up throwing himself of the floor.

"Oww", he groans from the floor.

The fight rages on, and we see that Sebastian and Kurt are still on the altar.

"I shall have you, married or no," says Sebastian. He throws Kurt on a table and wraps him in a rug and slings him over his shoulder before running for the castle. "Blaine," Kurt shouts "Let go of me."

"Blaine," Wes yells out and points "The Sheriff, he's got your man! He's going to deflower him in the tower," exclaims Wes and shivers.

"Ok guys I'll go save Kurt, while you guys go to the dungeon and save Frair Will and all the prisoners." Blaine says and they go their separate ways.

* * *

Nick and the Warbler silent made their way into the castle trying to avoid every guard who was still at their posts. Outside one of the gates was the captain of the guard and two others Trigger and Nutsy.

Nutsy walked up to a wall, Wes was just about to grab him "3 o'clock and all's well." he shouted and the clock chimed 3 times.

The captain stirred awake "Nutsy, you'd better set your brain ahead a couple of hours." he said scratching his chest.

"Yes, sir." Nutsy answered "Uh, does that mean addin' or subtractin'?" he asked.

"Oh, let's forget it."

"Yes, sir, captain, sir." and began walking back to his patrol post.

"Nutsy, how can I sleep with you yelling "All's well" all the time?" the captain said and put his hands behind his head for a pillow.

With the Friar in prison all the guards were on high alert to make sure Blaine or the Warblers would attempt a break out. Trigger approached the captain with his little crossbow in hand.

"Captain, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute." he said turning his head around. As he lifted the crossbow he didn't realize where the crossbow was no pointing.

The captain eyes snapped open "Criminently, Trigger! Point that peashooter the other way." he said pushing the crossbow to one side.

"Don't you worry none, Captain. The safety's on Old Betsy." Trigger said patting the end of the crossbow. Suddenly the arrow sprung from the bow and began bouncing all over the place and Trigger and the captain kept ducking and dodging.

"What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain." he yelled and then pounded Trigger over the head.

"Just doin' my duty, Captain." Trigger replied.

"You and that itchy trigger finger of yours."

Nutsy made it back of to patrol spot only this time Nick knocked on his head. Nutsy looked up he was about to scream when Nick placed his hand over his mouth and lifted him up over the wall. A small "mmm" muffled sound could be heard.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Trigger asked the Captain pointing the crossbow to where the sound came from.

"Sure did, Trigger." the captain replied. "There's something funny going on around here. Come on." he said walking forward. "You cover me."

As they walked a few paces the captain felt something pointing to his back. "Wait a minute." he said and froze in position. "Is the safety on Old Betsy?" he ask cautiously.

"You bet it is, Captain." Trigger reassured.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You go first." Trigger came out from behind the captain and walked in front with the captain took out his sword.

"All right, you in there, come out with your hands ups." the captain ordered.

The warblers quickly helped Nick into Nutsy's armour. "Yeah, reach for the sky." Trigger called out.

Nick pulled on Nutsy's hood and looked back at the guys. "Watch this 'performance' guys." Nick said proudly.

"Be careful, Nick." Wes said.

Nick then stepped out of the shadows and stood at the gateway infront of the captain and Trigger. "Jehoshaphat, Trigger. Put that peashooter down." Nick said trying to sound like Nutsy.

"Aww, shucks, Trigger, it's only Nutsy." said the captain and put his sword back in his belt. "And criminetly, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get!" and tried to kick Trigger who manage move.

"I'm a-gettin', I'm a-gettin'" he said running off. The captain made his way back over to his chair "That Trigger." he said grumpy from lack of sleep. "He's getting' everybody edgy." quietly Nick walked a few paces behind him. "Nothing's gonna happen." he said a made a big yawn.

Nick pulled the chair closer to the captain. "Captain, why don't you sit yourself down here kind of cosy-like?" and crossed the captains arms over his chest.

"Well, thank you, Nutsy." the captain said sleepily

"Just close your sleepy little eyeballs there," Nick said closing one of the captains eyes. "The sandman's a-comin'" and put one or the captains leg over the other one. In a matter of seconds the captain was snoring. Nick then spotted the key on the captain's belt. "Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt?"

_'Rock-a-bye, Captain' _he sang slowly undoing the belt.

_'Just you relax' _and slowly slid they key out of the belt.

The captain continued to snore and Nick softly hummed the song. He walked over to the door and slipped the key into the hole and turn it slightly. But as it clicked Nick jumped and the captain stopped snoring. The captain began to mumble "Oh, Nutsy, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time you would?"

_'Rock-a-bye, captain'_

_'Just you relax' _

Now that the captain was fully asleep Nick waved over the Warblers and they slowly tipped inside the dungeon. But as Nick handed David the keys the he pulled his arm through the bar causing the door to slam shut with a loud THUD!

"Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak!" screamed Trigger and the arrow on his bow flung around a second time. The captain jumped from his chair and Trigger began running around "I heard it! I heard it, Captain! The door! The door!"

Nick then held out the end of his weapon and caused Trigger to trip over it and he skidded along the ground and stopped right infront of the captain. "Now for the last time no more false alarms." the captain said and kicked Trigger right in the but.

"OW!" he whined.

"Now, you guys release Friar Will and the others...and I'll drop in on the royal treasury." Nick whispered.

The Warblers ran up the stone steps and luckily the first door they came across had a huge sign saying

**SENTENCED TO **

**DEATH  
FOR **

**TREASON**

**signed Prince Hunter.**

David quickly unlocked the door when he opened it poor will was on the ground both arms chained in the air and both his feet. He opened his wiry eyes and it took a while for them to take focus "Guys, boy am I happy to see you."

David began to unlock Will's arms first "Shh, quiet. We're bustin' outta here." he whispered.

"Thank god." said Will placing his hand on his head "My prayers have been answered."

"Come on guys, we need to go rescue the others." Wes said.

The made there were down a windy hall at the end was a larger cell were everyone was being kept. Quickly and quietly the Warblers got to work on release everyone.

"I'm ready. Where are the bad guys?" Nathan said with his bow and arrow.

Will then held him back. "Not yet son."

Up in the royal treasury Nick shot an arrow with a rope attached to it and sent it flying towards the window of the jail. Wes then threaded the rope around a pin attached to the wall and sent it back to Nick creating a pulley system. Nick then attached each bag with a small rope and on the other end Wes was pulling the rope bringing the bag closer. Will held about three bag and laughed with happiness

"Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate!" he said and handed everyone a bag.

"Come on, follow me." said Wes.

They all quietly made their way out of the jail the captain still asleep. But up above one of them money bag and a split and a few coins fell out falling on to the captain and stirring him awake. Wes quickly closed his mouth before he scream and clocked him on the head and change into his clothes and took his position on the chair.

Trigger had come out from around the corner "Now captain- Now don't get your dander up, but I still got that feelin'-" Wes then lifted up the helmet hiding his face and Trigger's mouth dropped in shock. Wes then grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Frair, get going. Hurry." he said. Will and the now freed prisoners silently made their way through the castle courtyard. Back in the treasury room Nick was grabbing the last bag and made his way back and lead everyone to safety.

* * *

In the room of the tower Sebastian has just bolted the door then turns around and faces Kurt who is lying on a bed.

"I'm sorry we don't have enough time for romance, my dear." he says grinning then runs over to Kurt and jumps on him "Consider this foreplay," and began to unbutton his jacket. As he pulls the jacket off his sees the shirt and the vest. "These goddam layers, why so many." he asks.

Kurt looks at him and smirks "Just to so you can't get to me."

"Fine," Sebastian then pulls out his dagger and cuts through Kurt's shirt and vest and pulls them off. Kurt then places his arms on his chest then in one quick motion he pants come off. Then Sebastian grabs his arms and pins them to the mattress. Sebastian's face is inches from Kurt's "Soon you will be MINE." he says possessively.

"No matter what you'll do I shall never submit", Kurt says struggling against Sebastian's hold. Suddenly the door bursts open and Blaine steps in he sees Kurt almost naked and struggling

"Blaine!" Kurt cries out.

Blaine then draws out his sword. "Prepare for the fight scene," he says.

Sebastian then rolls over onto his back "Forgive the interruption, my darling," he says and pulls out his sword "I will dispatch your love, then come back and finish the job." He jumps off the bed and runs towards Blaine. Kurt quickly covers himself with a blanket.

"En guarde."

"Thanks for the warning," says Blaine.

Both fight, with the sound of their swords 'clinking and clanging'. Blaine then backs Sebastian into the fireplace, burning his backside. "Ouch," he wines "Your gonna pay for that." he says goes on the attack again. They back into a corridor, where you can only see their silhouettes. Their battle covers the whole of them room finally they end up back infront of Kurt who is looking terrified for Blaine.

Suddenly Sebastian swings his sword but Blaine blocks it and punches Sebastian in the face, making him crash into the wall and fall slumped in a chair. Kurt breaths out a sigh of relief. Blaine smiles "Thank you, my friend," and kisses his sword. But Sebastian manages to get up from the chair and is coming at Blaine. "Blaine look out," says Kurt.

Blaine then swirls around and lunges his sword at Sebastian and it cuts his cheek. Sebastian hold his hand to his cheek and the cut feels long and deep and he looks at his hand and sees the blood. "Look what you did to me face." he wines and falls to his knees. Blaine then holds the tip of his sword to Sebastian throat.

"Do you surrender?" he asks. Sebastian looks at him with and answers with gritted teeth.

"Never." Kurt gets off the bed with the blanket wrapped around him and stands besides Blaine.

"Fine. Then how about a leave you with another scar and then no man or woman would ever want you ever again." Blaine says with a smirk.

Sebastian then stands up he look at Kurt for a moment before sprinting for the door and shouting out "NOOOOO!"

Blaine and Kurt laugh hysterically before looking at each other.

"I love you, Blaine."

"And I you, Kurt."

He picks Kurt up, bridal style and carries him to the bed.

"At last my darling." he said as his hands slowly inches it way down Kurt's pale thigh to reach his underwear.

"Yes, yes, yes yes", he gasps.

Suddenly, Jeff comes running in.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo", he screams. "Wait, Wait! You're not married yet! Before you do it, you must go through it, or else I blew it.

Blaine and Kurt look at each other and shrug.

* * *

Back outside Blaine and Kurt now dressed in another suit quickly race up the isle. The Warblers have captured Prince Hunter and he is bounded by his hands. They all look around and the Abbot is no where to be found.

"Who's gonna marry us now." Kurt huffs out.

Blaine then turns to Will. "Friar Will would you do the honour of marrying us?" he asks.

Will smiles "Of course I would." he says and makes his way over to the altar. "We are gathered here today-" he begins.

"Friar Will," Kurt interrupts "Would you mind if we skip and go to the "I do's."

"Sure." he replies. Kurt and Blaine face each other and holds hands and smile lovingly at the other never breaking eyes contact.

"Now, are you ready? Blaine, do you?" Will asks

"I, do." he replies.

"Kurt, do you?" Will asks.

"I, do." he replies.

"I know pronounce you, husband and hus..."

"I object", shouts a voice, riding up from nowhere.

"Who asked," says Will.

"It's King Richard back from the crusades", shouts Wes.

The crowd cheers, but Hunter rolls his eyes "Boy, now I'm in trouble..." he mutters to himself.

Richard rides up to the altar. "Uncle Richard." Kurt says happily and embraces his uncle in a hug.

"Oh my sweet nephew." Richard says when the pull apart and then stares down at Hunter. "You are no longer worthy to wear this sacred symbol of authority," he says plucking the crown from Hunter's head and putting it on his own.

"Please dear brother!" whimpers Hunter "It wasn't my fault!. I got some really bad advice from the Sheriff of Nottingham." The Warblers give the 'bullshit' cough...in unison.

"Brother, you have surrounded your given name, with a foul stench", Richard gives an evil grin "From this day forth, all the toilets in Nottingham will be known as JOHN'S".

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo", screams Hunter.

"Put him in the tower", says Richard "Make him part of the tour." Hunter continues to cries as he is dragged away.

"Blaine, news to your great deeds have reached me even in the war. Nottingham owes you and you're men a great deal of gratitude", says Richard "Hence forth, all your family's rights and lands shall be returned, and you shall rule all of Sherwood from this day forth." He then pulls out a sword from his belt. "Kneel, Blaine of Sherwood," says Richard.

Blaine kneels and Richard places the sword on his shoulder. "Arise SIR Blaine of Sherwood, says Richard. The crowd all cheer happily.

"Excuse me, King", says Will, interrupting "Why, if you like this guy so much, do you object to his marrying Kurt Hummel."

"I have no objections." Richard replies. "Continue with the ceremony, Father."

"It's Friar, Your Majesty."

"Whatever."

Will then turns back to Kurt and Blaine. "Ok, now where did we leave off? Oh, yeah, that's right. We're up to the best part. Kurt, do you?"

"I do," he says again.

"Blaine, do you?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and...", Will pauses, looking at King Richard, who gives a nod and a wink

"Husband."

Blaine and Kurt finally kiss.

"We're gonna have to remodel the castle, to make room for all the babies", sobs Jeff, and leans into Nick's chest.

"For my first order of business, I wish to appoint a new Sheriff of Nottingham", says Blaine "My friend, Nick." He draws out his sword and hands it to Nick.

"Umm... thanks for the job offer and I promise we will bring back Nottingham to normal." Nick says. Then he walks back over to Jeff and get down on one knee. "I guess now would be the time to ask you formally," Nick says and reaches out for Jeff's hands "Jeff, would you go out with me?" he asks. Jeff yanks Nick up and crashes their lips together causing and uproar of wolf whistles from the Warblers. "Yes I will." he says when they pull away.

Everyone looks on as Blaine and Kurt ride off into the distance on Blaine's horse with the sign 'Just Married' tied on it's behind and cans trailing from it's tail. We hear the rap music and the Warblers begin to sing.

******And that's the story**

******And it worked out good**

******King Richard's on his throne**

******And Blaine's back in the hood**

******So let's bid our friends a fond adieu**

******And hope we meet again in Blaine Hood II (JOKING)**

******I said hey**

******Hey**

******I said hey**

******Hey**

******I said**

******Hey nanny nanny, hey nanny nanny, hey nanny nanny and a here we go!**

Finally Blaine and Kurt reach their home. Blaine opens the door with his foot while holding Kurt bridal style in his arms. "Welcome home, Kurt Elizabeth Hood," Blaine says with a loving smile.

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine's neck. "Oh I'm so happy." he says. Blaine then carries Kurt over to the bed and places him down gently.

"Finally at least we get our happy ending."

And begins to shower Kurt with kisses and slowly they start to undress each other. After one finally kiss Kurt looks up into Blaine's golden eyes "Make love to me Blaine."

**THE END.**

**And that my lovelies is the end. But in the mean time check out ****HungerGamesAndTwilightFan his stories are pretty amazing like his is doing a rewrite of Kiss The Boy (Diamond Edition) its sounds amazing. And he even did a Mulan fic called Kurt. So please check him out and leave him some love. Till next time my lovely readers.**

******Hugs and Kisses**

******From Veronica **

**XOXOXO.**


End file.
